DragonCape Genesis
by Xenairge
Summary: AU. Greetings from the land of Fire, where mysterious things tend to happen to certain people. "I'll be taking this herbivore." The heir to the throne gets snatched up by a dragon. What are its motives? Meanwhile, some thing(s) from the darkness emerges... temporary!dragon!Hibari. 1827. Valentine's Omake is up!
1. Snatched

**Chapter One**

_-Snatched-_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akiro does. I simply made a story with the characters in KHR in it.  
**  
**

**Elder Reborin:** Let's see what happens to dame-Tsuna this time, I'm sure that I'll get a laugh out of his failures.

**Xen-**Reborn! You shouldn't be saying that! Tsuna's your student! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna was having the best dream of his life and he just wanted to stay in an eternal slumber.

He was dreaming about Kyoko-chan, with her bright smile and all in a wedding dress.

After Tsuna had been crowned the High King of all of the kingdoms of Fuoco**(1)**, he had proposed to Kyoko and she had accepted, because he was the ruler of all and she felt like she was obliged rule the kingdom by his side.

The church bells rang as the priest asked them to give their vows to one another.

Tsuna held Kyoko's thin, beautifully shaped hand not marred by scars, and slipped the wedding finger onto her thin ring finger.

Everyone was there to watch the wedding take place.

Everyone, as in all of his friends and enemies, finally untied together by his ruling hand, soon to be joined by his rightful queen.

Even his ever absent father was there with his mother, crying and cheering him, saying that they had finally become the kind of man that they had wished that he could be.

It was a sight to behold, because every single seat was taken, with more people crowding outside of the palace in the heart of the sprawling city of Destino**(2)**.

"You may kiss the bride, your majesty." The priest stated as he watched his king lift the veil off of the new queen's face.

Tsuna leaned into Kyoko's pale, heart shaped face and was going to give her the best, most kingly make out session of her life.

He was just going to meet those plump, cherry lips of hers-

In his wool-cotton filled bed, he was drooling and was trying to have a make out session with his pillow.

It also didn't help that he was only wearing his underwear too.

It made him look like a complete pervert.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop having your perverted and tainted fantasies and wake up!"

The great Elder Reborin yelled, as he smacked Tsuna across the face, leaving a red, angry hand shaped mark on his left cheek.

"If you don't wake up in the next five seconds, I'll use my mace on you!"

Elder Reborn started to count backwards from five as his magic wand-chameleon Leon, turned into a ten pound mace.

"Five, four, three, two-"

"Hieeee! Reborn? Wha-"Screamed our brave hero, as he shot out of bed and fell to the hard, wooden floor.

His head was still spinning, what, with the early "wake up call" that he just had still mixed in with the dream he just woke up from.

He had dreamed that Kyoko had slapped him, turned into a terrifying hell witch and said that she would never be a queen of his.

It was truly terrifying, because his once sweet dream had turned into a horrifying nightmare. It was probably the great Reborin's fault too.

And it seemed like he could read and control minds.

It was almost a year ago, when Tsuna had first met Reborin.

* * *

Tsuna had just another ordinary day with people calling him a loser, with him tripping over his own sword at knight school.

Then the day would get worse, for he would not be able to control his divine flame, and fall off his horse and nearly being kicked in the face by it after in jousting class.

All the ladies in waiting would then show him their pity at what a loser he was.

People had expected great things from him, just because of his blood.

He just wanted to crawl into a hole and rot and die in there, for all he cared for.

That's how lowly he thought of himself before Reborin came.

After he had half crawled home exhausted, he saw a baby with a white beard in a wizard's hat and a long, thick blue fur coat in front of the gates to his house.

He introduced himself there.

Apparently, the baby with the beard was no other than the great Reborin who is the high wizard serving his majesty the high king.

The High King being King Timoteo, the ninth ruler of all of Fuoco.

Reborin is the most feared and respected wizard all throughout the kingdoms.

The other great titles the baby had for himself were the most powerful wizard to be most feared, and the assassin in the shadows.

When Tsuna heard that nickname, he was scared for himself, and his family.

Back then, he had no friends, because he was just shunned by and avoided by other people outside of his family.

Even the servants back at home looked down at him and only served him appropriately when his mother or father, or another relative was there with him.

And in the servant quarters, or even in the kitchen, they were gossiping at how the family and the Vongola bloodline would not go on because of such a lowly heir.

Even though his father was a lord, and his mother a lady, what their status could do was to just chop their servant's heads off for disobedience.

But of course, Tsuna with his kind heart didn't want to get his servants' heads chopped off and let it be.

He was used to all the teasing and nicknames, after all.

It was all just for show to make him and his family's blood look bad.

People spread wild rumors around, saying that he was cursed by a nasty witch with a nasty wart near her eye to have bad luck and clumsiness all his life.

They also made fun of his hair. He has light brown, spiky hair which was really uncommon.

It is very unusual, they said.

Tsuna invited Reborin into his house.

"Dame-Tsuna, I, the great Elder Reborin have been sent by your grandfather Timoteo who is The High King of all of Fuoco.

He who is the divine holder of the orange, vivid, ever burning flame of harmony, for all to be balanced to train you into becoming fit to be the next High King.

All of the king's sons have been either assassinated, killed in battle or worse.

So, you are the last one of the direct descendants of the great Vongola Primo Giotto.

I know everything about you, idiot Tsunayoshi Sawada, all of your strengths and weaknesses.

You're a loser at jousting, sword fighting, hand to hand combat, Latin, English and just about any other subject imaginable.

I'm here to be your personal home tutor. Be prepared to be reborn."

Thinking back, he wouldn't have believed what kind of tutor Reborin would actually be, and that he would actually be crowned king if it all worked out.

In the contrary, he absolutely did not want to be king.

Nope, he didn't.

Why?

Because of all the trouble that it would bring him.

Like the responsibilities of upholding a whole kingdom, and protecting it from enemies.

He couldn't even manage himself, so how could he possibly manage a whole empire?

No, he can't and would not do it.

But of course, Reborin didn't listen to him.

He was the only one left to take on the role of the tenth High King of all of Fuoco, of course.

The last one.

All of the nobles have a flame of divine power.

The more royal blood in you, the more potential your flame has in powers and magic.

These divine flames are classified into seven categories with different attributes for each one.

Orange sky flames has the attribute of harmony, while the red storm flames stood for disintegration.

The blue rain flames have the power of tranquility, and lastly the indigo mist flames of construction.

These four divine will flames are possessed by those ranked higher up in nobility.

Orange sky flames tend to be especially rare, because only the most pure-blooded people of all can have a one in a thousand chance of having it.

Lesser, more common flames include the green lightning flames of solidification, and the yellow sun flames of rejuvenation.

The purple cloud flames are much rarer than the flames of the sky, because the bloodline of the family that possessed that flame was lost.

No one knew what happened to the family of clouds.

Tsuna thought he had no potential of course, even thought he is the direct descendant of Primo.

How could a baby like him act so sadistic and wicked, with his Spartan training and all of that?

* * *

_Whack._

"Tsuna, dozing off again are we?" Reborin asked smugly, glaring down at Tsuna on top of his bed, waving his mace around in front of his face.

"If you want, I could wake you up even more." Reborn stated, and Leon morphed into a wooden broad sword.

Although it was just made out of wood, under Reborin's enchantments and strengths, it would hurt just like any other real sword.

Reborin prepared to jump off the bed to massacre Tsuna.

"Wait! Reborn! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Tsuna shouted as he stood up, put some clothes on, and washed his face and such.

It was too early in the morning to have a beating from Reborin already.

One time, he was so exhausted that he couldn't wake up and Reborin had used his magic and made him float upside down on the ceiling until he begged him to let him down.

Dame-Tsuna was scared of everything, from snakes, spiders, to heights.

Reborin had told Tsuna to run five laps around the countryside, and to do a hundred push ups in the morning as part of his routine training regime.

He was exhausted by the time he got ready to go to school.

Tsuna left his house-err castle and met his friends outside of the gates to his castle-house.

"My royal highness!" Gokudera Hayato shouted out, kneeling in front of Tsuna.

Gokudera was Tsuna's first friend that he had ever made, at knight school.

"Good morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted the heir to the throne of Fuoco-Vongola, casually.

Tsuna had first met Gokudera when he had threatened and challenged him into a divine flame-sword spar.

He had said that a loser like him shouldn't be the next heir to the throne, and that he would never acknowledge him as the future king so he should die.

They started to fight, and Gokudera's long sword ignited with the storm flames of dissolution from a higher up noble class, while all Tsuna could do was just get a tiny flicker of yellowish flames going.

Soon, Tsuna was losing the spar, having being knocked to the ground and unable to defend himself against the flames.

That was when Reborin came and stepped in and had told Tsuna to close his eyes and look for his determination and resolve.

Tsuna had closed his eyes and looked deep inside of him.

Bright orange flames suddenly enveloped his sword and he managed to get back up and fight back on just pure instinct.

His determination and resolve was from even though he was a loser, he was doing the best he could and that nobody should make fun of his bloodline and family like that.

Before you knew it, Tsuna had knocked the sword out of Gokudera's hands, and pinned him to the ground, the tip of his sword at his throat. Gokudera swallowed nervously.

"Go on, slaughter me, rightful heir. I am a traitor, for having said such vile and vulgar things to you, and trying to kill you, your highness."

Gokudera had said, as he squeezed his eyes shut and waited to die, his light gray hair shining in the sunlight.

Gokudera felt both honour and regret to be the first slain by the kingdom's tenth soon to be king.

However, Tsuna felt unjust about the situation and helped Gokudera up to his feet, the orange flames on his sword dissipating into the wind.

He just couldn't do it.

Injuring others.

Manslaughter.

To him, it shouldn't be done, so he didn't do it. He had his values to uphold, unlike his evil scheming tutor of his.

Gokudera had kneeled down before him, and he pledged fealty to him.

Promising to be his bodyguard, knight, protector, right hand man, whatever you want to call it for the rest of his life to the ends of the Earth.

And he had also started to call him tenth, Jyuudaime and your majesty with great respect as well.

Tsuna did not really enjoy being called those names, because he still didn't want the position of being king later on when Timoteo passes away or retires from the throne.

Reborin just smirked.

On the other hand, Tsuna and Gokudera had met Yamamoto when he first got into a jousting accident at the academy and had broken his wrist.

All the ladies present that were watching the jousting match had cried out "Yamamoto!" and had ran off the viewing theater to comfort him.

Tsuna saw him laugh at his own clumsiness and scratched his black hair with his good hand, while Gokudera just snorted and said,

"Pwah, what a dumb arse. Just laughing there while his wrist is all broken up, that's so pathetic.

He won't be able to train for the next month or so now if he doesn't get a wizard to him in the next couple of minutes."

All the ladies present glared at Gokudera.

They weren't able to help him up because he was wearing about 20 pounds of armour.

The two of them went to help him up and got him to a healing wizard, and Yamamoto said his thanks.

Not before long, they became close friends.

* * *

"Go-gokudera! No need to kneel!" Tsuna said, and Gokudera got up and bowed instead.

They went into the black carriage with the Vongola insignia on it that was waiting for them to get on to go to Acirknight Academy, and they hopped in.

Tsuna is in the middle of the two of them at the back of the carriage, with windows on either side of it so that they could enjoy the scenery.

A loud, distant low pitched growl was heard from far away when the carriage started to move.

"Hm. Your royal highness, there seems to be a rogue beast of some sort nearby. We better be careful." Gokudera stated.

Tsuna felt like something big was going to happen today. He felt as though what would happen today would change his life forever.

Along the way to school at the crossroads, they bumped into a certain someone.

Or rather, he literally bumped his carriage into theirs.

That person was no other than Mukuro Rokudo himself.

"Kufufufufu. What have we here? The heir with his little buddies? I bid you good morning.

Care for a little prick of the finger so that I can tell your fortune, my dear Tsunayoshi?"

Mukuro asked slyly from his carriage window.

Mukuro Rokudo.

He was a delinquent, naturally.

And a noble one at that. He is from the Estraneo bloodline family and goes to the nearby Wizarding School close to Acirknight Academy.

He has abused his magical abilities to such an extent that he even turned his hair a blue-purple colour and made it styled to resemble some sort of pineapple-looking tropical fruit.

Although the hairstyle somehow suited him.

It was rumoured that he was also into black magic and wanted to possess others by pricking their index finger with his trident shaped magic tool.

Tsuna was unwilling to test to see if the rumours were right or not.

"Oi, you swine! Address him properly as his royal highness, or I'll throw my flame bombs at you!" Gokudera exclaimed, baring his fangs at Mukuro for talking to his royal highness so offhandedly.

"Mai, mai we're all having fun here, ne?" Yamamoto just laughed at Mukuro's creepy offer.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but I don't think so, Mukuro. Not today, sorry. Bye! Driver, please start moving again, we're done here." Tsuna replied and commanded.

As the Vongola carriage drove to Acirknight Academy, Mukuro was muttering to himself.

"Vongola heir, I'll get you one day. I'll get you one day and make you mine." He murmured, as the carriages went their separate ways.

* * *

"Acirknight Academy, where bright flames and courageous heroes are born", is the motto of the school, and everyone is constantly reminded of it because they repeat it every morning while learning.

It was like a mantra that the knights in training said while they practice sword fighting, archery, and every other physical course there.

Tsuna's personal favourite class is the magical monsters and beasts and what to expect from them course, or Beasties 101 for short.

Beasties 101 is a crash course for survival training for when they are faced against dangerous creatures, such as Basilisks and Chimaeras to less dangerous ones like griffins and phoenixes.

In today's class, they were continuing their lesson on dragons from where they left off yesterday.

Their teacher was the legendary Bucking Horse Bronco Dino, who has tamed many magical beasts in his lifetime.

He is also a distant cousin of Tsuna's, and treats him like a little brother.

They say that Bronco Dino got his nickname as Bucking Horse Dino because he had tamed a raging unicorn in under a single minute.

He has an affinity with animals, being in the Chiavarone Family bloodline and he, like Tsuna has the orange harmony flame which will calm the beasts down.

The said white winged unicorn now always follows Dino around for treats, and even allows him to ride on its back.

Dino even has a name for it- Scuderia**(3)**.

That's just how good he is at his job.

Tsuna feels like he understands the beasts too, but every single time he tries to do what Dino does, he fails.

Just like the dame-Tsuna everyone knows him as.

Nevertheless, Beasties 101 is his favourite class, and he also gets to be taught by his relative.

It also reminds him of Kyoko, and her love for all things cute and magical.

"Now, like I was saying yesterday, dragons have a conscious of their own."

"They are almost like us human beings, minus the fact that they have wings, four legs most of the time and can breathe out the divine sky flames that they have."

Dino explained to his class in one of the many clean unicorn stables of the academy which served as a classroom for them.

"So, you're saying that these, huge lizards have emotions, intelligence, and thoughts like we do?" Gokudera asked, amused as he took notes.

"Yes, that is correct. There are many varying levels of intelligence when we're talking about dragons, but even the hatchlings are much wiser than we can ever be. It's in their nature. This is like it's in our nature to slaughter these innocent beings just because they're a threat to mankind."

With this statement, Dino's eyes started to well up with tears but he quickly brushed them away with a handkerchief before anyone could see. Dino tends to get quite emotional when talking about killing beasts.

"Now, class, read chapter 18**(4)** on the history of dragons in your Mythical and Dangerous Beasts textbook, and answer all the questions on this practice scroll please."

"This will be independent work. Anything that is not done will be considered to be homework and will be due tomorrow." Dino ordered.

Tsuna was starting to get a headache.

Reading and analysing just weren't the best skills that he has.

But, as he read further on in the chapter, he became more interested and focused.

_"Dragon eggs are very rare, due to the fact that dragons can only mate once every 100 years, and only 1 to 3 eggs will be laid at that time._

_ Then, another 10 years must pass until the egg embryo is fully developed and ready to hatch._

_ The dragon population has been declining ever since the wizards have found out about the magical properties that the dragons have, and have been hunting them down to extinction ever since. _

_If in any situation both the parents are dying, the egg(s) will be placed in a warm, desolate and abandoned place where it will hatch and fend for itself. They are usually placed inside of an active volcano or in the outer reaches of the Fuoco kingdom, where the flames of the people will warm the egg(s)."_

I wonder how the baby dragon will react when he hatches and realises that he's all alone. Tsuna pondered. They'll feel really sad and alone, probably.

_"With no parents, the orphan hatchlings have a low rate of survival of just 5%, because of many natural and unnatural predators, such as night fairies, wizards, knights, and serpents._

_ When the hatchlings are about 16 years in maturity, they are then to be considered to be adolescents and can finally fend for themselves._

_That is when the dragons start developing their magical abilities, thus making them harder to kill. Knights have been known to take a wizard to accompany them when going dragon hunting."_

Tsuna whimpered out loud. It was completely absurd! Knights? Knights also killed dragons? What would Kyoko say? That he would be a dragon killer? A baby dragon killer?

He would never hurt another creature, no matter how dangerous or evil it was.

Unless he had to, to protect his family and friends.

_"It is told in many legends that the dragons also have their own kingdom, with their own rulers. This has yet to be proven to be true, as many wizards especially endowed in tracking have never sought out that realm."_

Ragged, bloodcurdling screams issued outside of the stables, and Tsuna jumped.

"Hieeeee! What was that? A banshee?" Tsuna asked, legs shaking.

The doors to the stable were kicked open by a long, silvered haired swordsman.

He was in rusted platinum and silver armour that was drenched in his own blood and burnt to a crisp, and he staggered into the shocked classroom.

A moment of silence followed, because everyone was stunned to silence.

Finally, Dino spoke up. "Um, Sir Squalo? Anything that I could he-"

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! TELL THE LADIES OUTSIDE TO SHUT UP! THIS IS NOTHING! THERE'S A FUCKING DRAGON THAT'S GOING TO ATTACK THIS CAPITAL ANY MOMENT NOW!

I TRIED TO KILL IT BUT VOOOIIII IT FUCKING ESCAPED! NOW GO! EVACUATE! I'LL TRY TO HOLD THE BITCH OFF!" Squalo shouted while waving his bloodstained sword around.

A loud, eardrum shattering snarl was heard.

Then very suddenly, the stable roof was ripped apart by opal coloured, needle sharp talons the size of a pickaxe each.

"WHOOPS, I GUESSED IT KNEW WHERE I WAS HIDIN- I MEAN-"Squalo yelled, when he was cut off by another one of the dragon's roars.

The dragon stuck his obsidian coloured scaled head into the stables, and glared at them all with its blue-gray pupil eyes.

"Who was the one that dared interrupt my nap? Where is he? I shall bite him to death!" It hissed at the people in the room.

The people in the room were shell-shocked.

They never knew that dragons could talk.

Apparently, Dino hadn't explained to them all that well about the fact that they could actually speak.

Even the loud mouth swordsman paled at that statement.

"Or would you rather prefer to be roasted to death instead?" The dragon made a low rumbling noise deep in its throat at the joke that he just made.

Suddenly, the most pleasant, intoxicating and delicious smell overwhelmed the dragon momentarily.

It was the dragon's turn to be stunned.

He scanned the crowd of herbivores, looking for his target, his prize, his pray, and his last hope.

His gaze locked onto a doe-eyed, light browned haired herbivore that was trembling before the sight of him.

He sniffed the air again.

Yes, he thought to himself, a princeling.

A Vongola blooded one, most likely.

He had a fetish for capturing princes and princesses.

The dragon takes his turns plucking off princes and princesses and this time, he had to find a prince.

Every single time the dragon brought a princess back to his lair, the princess would scream, and cry and shout until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

Ultimately, to shut her up, stuffed her into his mouth and swallowed.

Every single damn time he tried to ask them something, they would just bloody scream at him.

You can imagine how annoying frustrating it is to talk to them.

What the princes did was much more interesting.

They would either chose to try to escape when he pretended to fall asleep, or they would draw their swords and try to fight him.

The only words that they said to him were either "Die, vile beast!" or "Die, vile beast!"

Yes. Very tiring indeed. Both choices would eventually put the princes in their rightful place into his stomach.

The mysterious dragon hoped that it would different with this herbivore, because he was getting sick and tired of all the searching and screaming.

What was he searching for?

The dragon was searching for his past, his parents, who he was.

His identity.

He knew that the girly longed haired bastard would lead him to a place which would be filled with ideal nobles, and so he followed him.

This herbivore was his only hope.

"I'll be taking this herbivore." Was all that the dragon said, as he snatched Tsunayoshi Sawada up with his large hooked claws, the heir to the throne of Fuoco away from his peers.

Finally, he flew out of his classroom of surprised people and started to fly back home to his cavern in the outer reaches of the empire.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**1.** Fuoco is fire, in Italian.

**2.** Destino means destiny in Italian.

**3.** Scuderia is the name that Dino gave his box weapon, Cavallo Alto (Sky Horse), so I guessed that it would be pretty neat.

**4.** Number 18. Does that ring a bell? A bit of foreshadowing, I guess.

**Tsuna: **Why Xen? Why HIM OF ALL PEOPLE TO? EH? I DON'T WANT TO BE BITTEN TO DEATH! AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO FINISH MY BEASTS 101 HOMEWORK! HIIIEEEE!

**Xen and Reborn: **Ignores him and starts to play poker.

**-Xen-**

Well, I hoped you guys and gals enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed righting it. Ah, finally. Ever heard of Monster Tamer Tsuna? I got Elder Rebo from it, but Reborin sounded better so I decided to use that instead. Rebo and Reborin are other names for Reborn. Sorry if it confused you guys! A story with 1827, dragons and magic in it. *Hearts* This story suddenly came to me when I woke up one morning. A bit too early for my liking, because it's the summer holidays, and you're supposed to sleep in, right? Well, nope. I wake up at exactly the same time I wake up to go to school. Wheeeeee. More time to write fan fiction!

Until next time everyone!

Ciao, ciao!


	2. Confrontations

**Chapter Two**

_-Confrontations-_

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own the characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akiro does. I am simply making a story with the characters in KHR in it.

**Xen.-Author's Notes: **The next couple of chapters will start off with a legend about Fuoco and the other kingdoms surrounding it, or something similar as to what the origins of some things might be. Also, there's 1827 fluff in this chapter. There is a reason to why I am doing this. _*Wink, wink, nudge, nudge*_ How do you think Tsuna and Hibari are going to- _*BAM*_

**Squalo:** VOIII! No spoilers you little runt!

**Dino:** I guess Xen's out of commission now... I wonder who'll write the story now, no thanks to you, you violent loud mouth?

**Squalo:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU #$%$?

**Dino:** You heard what I said!

_*Whack, whack, whack.* _Both men are knocked out with a club.

**Reborin:**_ *Pulls on his white beard while shaking his head*_ With these three, we'll never the get the story started. Now, let's see what dame-Tsuna and his family does this time.

* * *

**A Continuation of Chapter 18 on the History of Dragons**

** in Tsuna's Mythical and Dangerous Beasts textbook:**

"Wizards when tracking need a specific piece of information about the object or place that they are tracking. If a wizard wanted to track a dragon down, they would need a scale or a claw or a possession of some sort that belongs to that specific dragon."

**_The Legends and Myths of Fuoco and of the Surrounding Kingdoms._**

**Legend One: Alaude's Will**

_Seven different territories each wielding different divine flames of the sky, forming an alliance together to overcome a great evil that threatened the land._

Long ago, six families of the seven divine flames were divided and fought against each other because of their differences in the kingdom of Fuoco. The families all wanted the land for their own selfish selves and goals. In the middle of the six warring territories, stuck between their seemingly never-ending battles, was the province of the sky. The holders of the sky flame sought out harmony and peace and prayed that the battles would end, because if they did not then they would all die. The raging wars continued on for another two centuries, the sky people were starting to give up hope while a dark evil unexpectedly spread quickly across the land.

The person that was the poison to the land was a dark necromancer that the people called Checker Face, because of the checker pattern that he had on his right cheek, metal eye mask and iron hat. During the wars that the people in the seven states fought, Checker Face decided that it was the perfect time to take over all of the kingdoms, including Fuoco. He started off by killing all of the people in the neighboring kingdom of Vendicare on the west side of the conflicting territories. Hundreds of thousands were slaughtered, from babies and children to fathers and grandpas. Then the evil necromancer raised them back from the dead to serve him as their eternal lord. The wielders of the flame of night were once good people, but when they turned into the undead, their minds became twisted and warped and they became the epitome of merciless malevolent killing fiends from Hell. These hungry ghosts fed off of the divine flames of the living, wanting to savour what they had lost when they were murdered. They sought revenge but could not because they were being controlled by Checker Face, their murderer.

They became the Vindice.

Checker Face's newly acquired minions also joined the battle for the land but did it subtly. Checker Face would tell the Vindice to murder the armies of one of the states at night and blame it on another state. He would summon hell hounds, black dogs, demons and spirits to terrorise the people. Each territory had its own magical creature or beast that would also aid them in combat. Epic battles were fought, knights versus hell hounds, the wizards warded off the demons and spirits and the elves and centaurs helped hold off the Greater Demons that Checker Face would summon every day. Sacrifices were made, and many lives were lost. The different divine flame regions would be divided and contained, and would have to fight both their own fellow flame users and the beings from hell sent by Checker Face. This happened for over half a decade, when the flames of the wielders started weaken. One day, Checker Face summoned a beast so fierce that it overpowered him when he doubted his resolve in containing it, and escaped his summoning circle. Thankfully for him, he quickly managed to restrain the four legged serpent that was as big as the sky was itself. On the other hand, the people in the regions of the weakening divine flames were not so lucky. Checker Face told them to either surrender, or to be crushed by an undefeatable beast that he would unleash on them.

In the meantime, the boss of the wielders of the harmony flame, Vongola Primo Giotto had come to a conclusion. His conclusion was that he must make a pact with all of the divine flames to defeat the common enemy they have. Vongola Primo prayed to the Seven Acrobaleno Gods of the Divine Flames that they would help him mend their broken ties, and they helped by giving Primo the Seven Acrobaleno Seals and the Dragon Capes. He was told by the great gods from above that in order to defeat the approaching danger; he would need to give an Acrobaleno Seal and a Dragon Cape as a peace offering to the other six rulers of the states of divine flames so that they could form an alliance. The Acrobaleno seals would give the holders of them the ability to use their powers to the limits in desperate situations, while the Dragon Capes-

**A Poem from when the Pact was made:**

The Sun of bright, the old ways remembered,

If the Sky gets Misty or Cloudy, you'll be sure to consider,

When the Storms will come,

in which will bring the Lightning and the Rain to come to band together.

It is the Sky that envelops all, uniting the seven divine flames to defend against the evils of this land.

The two families th-

The ends of the legend and poem were never found, as almost all of the documents retained from since the times of Primo have been either incinerated in the catastrophic Destino Library of Records fire-storm incident in the ruling of Vongola Settimo **(1)**, or have been lost in time. The culprit behind the night flame firestorm was never found. The remaining pieces of the legend could not be deciphered by anyone, and librarians are still to this day, trying to find out what the Dragon Capes were used for. The genesis of the dragon capes. As to who Alaude is, it will always be shrowded in mystery.

**~TBC~**

* * *

As Hibari carried Tsuna off, he mustered all the energy he could into his desperate cry for help, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE E!"

Or was it more like a girly shriek? As we all know, Tsuna's afraid of heights, so this wasn't faring well for him at all.

"Your Highness!" Gokudera and Yamamoto both cried out at the same time.

When Hibari had snatched Tsuna away from the Academy and was flying back towards his dwelling, he had never expected all the knights and squires to loosen bolts of arrows and divine flames at him. Thank goodness for his thick, scaly black obsidian coloured hide, or else he would've been screwed big time. But it wasn't as if the Great Hibari Kyoya would be afraid of all those insignificant herbivores, or course. He would crush them, just like the puny midgets they are. He just didn't have the time and patience to scare the shit out of the violent people down below. All he did was he dive-bombed them and just smashed a couple of buildings and people down that were getting in his way.

Everyone that saw the enormous shadow pass overhead had the common sense to scream their heads off in fear that the dragon would burn their houses down and steal their most prized possessions. Hibari snorted. As one of the old teachings say, common sense isn't very common and stupidity is abundant everywhere. Hibari just continued to ignore the ruckus that was going on below as he continued to soar and glide across the countryside of Fuoco.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed again.

Hibari was starting to get really irritated. Every single time they passed a town, a village, or another city, he would scream out "HIIIEEEE!" to attract the populace's attention from down below. For goodness sake, he was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible! Yeah right, except for the fact that he's a massive 3 tonne dragon that blocks out the sunlight. His over sensitive ears were to starting to ring with every squeal. Most people say that dragons are wise, benevolent and patient beings. Yes, they are wise, benevolent and patient beings, but there is a limit to how compassionate and patient they can be. And Hibari was running out of both patience and compassion.

They flew by another rural village. Good, Hibari thought to himself, just another couple more hamlets to pass. Then I'll be right at home without all of these weak and annoying herbivores crowding around the place.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Acirknight Academy, everything was in chaos. Buildings and people were knocked down, piles of rubble from the remains of the buildings scattered all over the place with the folks that were still standing screaming and shouting at the dragon that was long gone by now to come back.

Dino tried to sort out the chaos by standing on a particularly large piece of rubble and waving his hands around and shouting, trying to get the crazies to calm down and to listen to him.

The Bronco desperately tried to get their attention, but he was failing. "Guys, stop this! Our heir has been kidnapped by a dragon! We've got to do someth-"

"VOOOOOIIIIII! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO OUR BOSS!" Squalo screamed, pointing the sword at the principal of Acirknight Academy who was walking towards the ruins of the stables and neighboring buildings at a slow but steady pace, just like how a predator would look when it was stalking its pray.

When Dino, Gokudera, Yamamoto, the knights, squires and ladies looked to see who Squalo was pointing at, they abruptly quieted down.

"Scum, what have you all done?" The principle of the Academy is none other than Xanxus, Timoteo's adopted son. He was just relaxing in his office while drinking a bottle of wine when he heard all the noise outside and came out to investigate. He was pissed off, because nothing should ever disturb his coffee break.

Xanxus was adopted by Timoteo back when he found him in the gutters near his palace back in the capital metropolis of Destino about fifteen years ago. Timoteo and his private bodyguards had seen Xanxus with a large piece of burnt wood with orange harmony flames on it, trying to fight five captors.

"That piece of scum is useless, but those are orange flames, aren't they?" One of the stupid kidnappers with a chipped tooth asked his buddy, a pot bellied smoker.

"Yeah, they are. We'll knock him out and take him to a dark tracker wizard, or maybe a night fairy. He'll fetch a pretty price on his dirty head for those flames of his." His friend replied, grinning smugly as the five of them continued their advances on the poor kid.

"You stay away trash, or you'll be sorry!" Kid Xanxus glared at the five men that were starting to corner him. He bravely waved his flaming torch at them, and fearlessly stood his ground.

The men looked at one another, and if on cue, they all jumped, tackled and dog piled Xanxus all at the same time, knocking the air out of his lungs making him fall unconscious. The branch Xanxus was wielding fell out of his hands, the orange flames of wrath extinguished.

The hostage takers all heard a finger snap before they were also knocked unconsciousness, beaten to a pulp by the High king's men. Timoteo's intuition told him that that kid was something special. After, Timoteo ordered the five rogue men to be trialed for more information about the dark magic users and night fairies, and then they were to be hanged if found guilty in aiding those in performing dark witchcraft. While Xanxus was given a room fit for a king to live in, in one of the many rooms in the grand, regal and ancient castle that carries a dark history within its walls.

When Xanxus woke up his automatic response was to light his hands up on fire. His flames of wrath have extreme destructive power, which can reduce anything it touches into ashes in moments. He opened his eyes and looked around, surprised to see himself in a well furnished bedroom with an old man sitting by the fireplace in a red velvet armchair. That was when he and the old man first met, fifteen years back.

When Xanxus found out that he couldn't be the heir to the throne of Fuoco when Timoteo's sons all died and he had "assumed" that he was the only one left, he snapped. All those years Timoteo had raised him along with his own sons, he had finally felt loved for the first time in his life. Like training with his "brothers", making friends with the sons of knights, going to Acirknight Academy. Heck, he even became the principle there. Sadly, it turns out that blood meant everything, from the way you live your life to your fate and destiny. Truth be told, he was just another orphan in the bustling streets of the Capital, and he hated to be reminded of that fact. His adoptive father had chosen a weak, insignificant, stupid little boy as his successor rather than let him take the throne. Did I forget to mention the fact that the "stupid little boy" goes to Acirknight Academy?

Well, Xanxus made Tsuna's school life a living hell before Reborin had come and told Tsuna to fight Xanxus. Gokudera and Yamamoto also joined in on the fight for the throne and they fought against Squalo and a prince by the name of Belphegor from the Tempesta **(2)** Famiglia Region. The families that they were from made them relatives of each other, but it didn't stop the bloodlust from happening. The little runt had won, and he had to swear fealty to him. That trash.

Of course, when they told Xanxus what happened to the heir of the throne of Fuoco he didn't want to help. But he was the principle of the Academy and also the adopted son of the ninth king, so obviously, he had a reputation to uphold. That meant that he had to save the scum so that dear old Timoteo could look good in front of his subjects.

"Scum, here's what we're going to do." Xanxus started to explain his plan on rescuing the heir to the throne of Fuoco.

They would train to their best ability in three days, and the best knights and squires were to go with the tracking witches and wizards from the Natrynom Institution for the "Wicked geniuses of magic", on a week long journey to save Tsuna. They knew that the black dragon with the weird eyes wouldn't eat Tsuna that quickly because one of the princes from the Nebbia Famiglia managed to escape and told them all he knew about the "vile beast" with his last dying breath. The members of the Nebbia **(3)** Famiglia are well known for their wizards and illusions because they control the mist flames of construction. But they all wonder why the dragon doesn't eat the princes and princesses right away, but instead wait for a week after.

* * *

A messenger was sent to inform Timoteo about the grim news of his grandson's kidnapping.

The messenger got sent up to Timoteo's office and he proceeded to tell the High King what happened with the Great Reborin listening in.

Reborin had teleported to the capital that day to talk to Timoteo about something really important when in the middle of their conversation when they got interrupted. Wonder what it is now? Reborin asked himself. A lot of things are in turmoil because the Clouds have been missing for over a century now, I have to tell Timoteo. After the messenger left, Timoteo ordered Reborin to save Tsuna from the dragon.

"Ninth. I don't think that Tsuna needs saving right now. You can trust me on this one." Reborin replied smoothly and put on a poker face. He knew for a fact that that particular dragon won't harm his dame-student in any way.

Vongola the ninth's intuition also told him to not worry over his grandson at the moment. So, he just nodded. "My intuition tells me likewise. We have bigger problems to solve."

In the shadows of the office, a person shrouded in mist and night flames eavesdropped in on their significantly vital discussion. He tipped his checkered iron hat down and smiled.

* * *

Another scream was all it took for Hibari to impulsively growl at Tsuna.

"Scream again, and I'll bite you to death." Hibari bared his needle thin teeth at him and glared. His glare could've immobilized Tsuna if he had glared at him a bit longer. It seems like Hibari has started to develop his magical abilities and skills, meaning that he's an adolescent dragon. Even Hibari seemed sort of shocked to see the fluffy headed herbivore stare into his eyes like wasn't scared or anything just mesmerized, that Hibari stopped glaring at him and broke the spell that was holding their gazes locked together.

They had finally arrived at Hibari's home dwelling at sunset, which was conveniently situated on top of a mountain topped off with snow like a layer of frosting on a cake. Too bad Tsuna couldn't enjoy the pretty frosting topped mountains because of his fear of heights.

Hibari's growl and death threat scared Tsuna, and he ran into the back of the cave that's full of piles and piles of treasure. He curled up into a ball at one of the corners of the cave and started to cry quietly because of his insecurities and fears. Tsuna was suffering from all the shock that he had endured over the past few hours. Our poor brave dame-Tsuna just couldn't handle it anymore so his bundled up emotions were let out in his streams of tears.

Hiiiiieee! Mama. Papa. Grandpa! Reborin. Help! Anyone? Gokudera? Yamamoto? Tsuna screamed mentally as Hibari moved towards Tsuna. His glare means something, but I can't figure out what it means. It's like he's trying to tell me or ask me something. As he stared into the obsidian dragon's blue-gray eyes he saw countless emotions flickering inside of them. He saw emotions such as irritation, desperation, madness, patience, wisdom and hope within. He looks kind of lost in a way too, Tsuna thought.

Hibari stopped in front of Tsuna, and sat back on his muscular haunches.

Tsuna stopped crying, sniffled and looked up at the great dragon that had kidnapped him away from his family, friends and his life. Hibari just stared back at the herbivore with the creamy caramel doe eyes and breathed in the princeling's intoxicating sweet smelling scent. This continued until Tsuna stopped his sniffling. Hibari was just about to speak but before he could open his mouth the diminutive herbivore cut him off with his little confrontation.

"Ne, tell me what's been bothering you?" Was what that little herbivore said to him.

It took Hibari a moment or two to process what had just happened. The herbivore, all calm and composed now, had just asked him what was wrong with him. After finally realizing what the Vongola princeling just said momentarily, he let out a low grumbling chortle deep in his throat and his usually cold eyes brightened up a bit as he laughed at Tsuna. This little herbivore is really interesting, Hibari thought to himself.

"Yes, young princeling, a lot of things have been bothering me lately, such as my empty stomach. Do you want to help me fill it?" Hibari felt like messing around with the herbivore a bit more. But he feels like he can finally talk to someone who won't be too petrified or too busy screaming their head off to speak to him.

"A-ano, um, sorry I don't think I can help you with that because I don't have any food on me at the moment." Tsuna replied truthfully, really wishing that he could help the dragon with his hunger. Dame-Tsuna is really dame, as they all say he is.

Hibari was shocked again as he mentally face palmed, or in this case rather tried to claw his face off. This herbivore is captivatingly stupid. What charms. Apparently, the herbivore didn't know that dragons are carnivores. Yes, that's right children. They eat meat. Although Hibari also likes to enjoy the occasional tuna fish caught in the Burning Sea beside the Pioggia **(4)** region of Fuoco.

"Very well, I shall tell you what's really bothering me, herbivore. It is my past." Hibari lied down and curled his tail around Tsuna to keep him warm from the night chill as he prepared to tell the petite herbivore the story that was his life.

Hibari took a deep breath, and began his tale.

"Twenty-six years ago, my mother laid my egg in a place really high up in the sky. Every hour, two different dragons would come up to me and breathe out one of the seven divine flames at me, which kept me extremely warm. They would coo my name out to me in a sweet lullaby, calling out to me saying, "Hibari Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya." Even though I was inside of my egg, I could still smell the scent of freedom, love and dragons in the air."

Hibari paused for a moment, composing his thoughts before continuing.

"But on one particularly stormy night, I heard my parents arguing with another being that didn't speak this language, and the person smelled very delicious and pleasant, like those with noble blood. Suddenly, the storm turned into a turbulent hurricane, and my egg was carried by my mother's cloud flames to this cave where we are now. While I was carried away in my egg, I heard a loud resounding crack and a howl that overcame the voice of the wind. I recognized that howl. It was my mother's. And I think that that stranger is the one who made me lose my parents."

Tsuna was tugging at Hibari's ears without realizing it. He was sympathetically stroking them as if to comfort the storyteller and to encourage him to tell him more. Hibari finally felt relieved, having had all these emotions and memories inside of him with no one else to tell it to. He didn't know it, but the herbivore that he curled up around was starting to grow on him in his cold heart.

"I was stuck here all alone for the next nine years and three hundred and sixty days with no one's warmth to warm me up. It was so cold in this cave that I went into a coma, but I would occasionally wake up to hear someone say something about it not being time yet or something like that. I would also smell the sweet scent of noble blood in the air from the person. When I finally hatched, I had to fend for myself. All of the other animals called me an herbivore, but I am a carnivore, so I bit them all to death. Even all of the wizards and knights that ever came my way, I bit them all to death."

Tsuna shuddered out of fear and the cold night in the high altitudes. Even when this dragon was a hatchling, he was still violent and sadistic as ever. Hibari felt Tsuna quivering and wrapped his body around Tsuna's more tightly and began to puff out wisps of smoke from his snout to keep him warmer. Tsuna was beginning to doze off.

"As soon as my wings were able to carry my weight, I began capturing princes and princesses because they all smelled like that person who supposedly killed my parents and I wanted to know what they knew about it. But all they ever did was scream and scream and scream, so I bit them all to death without getting any kind of information out of them at all. That is, until you came along. I still haven't bitten you to death yet, hm?"

Hibari looked at Tsuna to see that he was sleeping like a hatchling.

"Hn, herbivore. Very entertaining, are you trying to fall asleep on me so that you can escape later on?" Hibari questioned glaringly, prodding Tsuna's back with his snout.

Tsuna did not respond. Of course, he had just fallen asleep when Hibari had at last finished his heart wrenching tale and had heard every single word in his story. He swore that he would help this dragon.

Hibari uncurled himself from Tsuna and went to the entrance of the cave and blocked it with massive body and he too, fell sound asleep.

* * *

In the meantime near midnight, Mukuro paced back and forth in the cellar of his manor, muttering about a stupid dragon and how it had kidnapped his adorable Tsunayoshi. The witches and wizards were notified by their leader Byakuran at the Natrynom Institution for schooling the "Wicked geniuses of magic" that the heir, his dear Tsuna, had to be rescued by joining forces with the stupid knight school. Mental strengths far outweigh physical strengths, so why would I need those blasted knights like that Gokuderma and Yamototo kid, Mukuro thought to himself. I just want to rescue Tsunayoshi by myself!

Mukuro used his scrying bowl on a wooden pedestal to seek out Tsuna.

All Mukuro could see was pitch black darkness.

"Tsuna! Can't you see that I'm worried sick about you?" Mukuro wailed out loud, his cry echoing off the walls of his underground room.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**1.** Settimo means "Seventh" in Italian

**2.** Tempesta is "Storm" in Italian _-Gokudera belongs in the Tempesta Famiglia._

**3.** Nebbia means "Mist" in Italian _-Estraneo-Nebbia is Mukuro's Famiglia._

**4.** Pioggia means "Rain" in Italian _-Yamamoto's Famiglia. Ah, tuna fishes in the Burning sea. How delightful._

**-Xen-**

Whew. Thank goodness, I almost died when Squalo KO'ed me. Don't worry about the ends of the legends, it'll make much more sense to you guys later on. Anyways, what do you guys think of dragon!Hibari? Also do you think I should include Hibird and Hibari's Tonfas in this story? (Because I stole them from him) Leave me a review please; I want to know what my readers think. :3

**dragon!Hibari:** I'll burn you to death, herbivore for stealing my belongings.

**Xen:** Yeah...about that. Why don't we let the readers decide if you should have your stuff back, ne?

**dragon!Hibari:** Hn. *Flies away*

**Tsuna:** EH? I FELL ASLEEP ON HIBARI? HE'LL BITE ME TO DEATH BECAUSE HE THINKS I DIDN'T LISTEN TO HIS STORY!

**Xen:** *Sigh* You're overreacting, Tsuna.

_Well that's all until next time folks, and don't forget to leave a review! Ciao!_


	3. Expectations

**Chapter Three**

_-Expectations-_

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time I-NO. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akiro does.

**Xen.-Author's Notes: **Hey there! Another update so soon, neh? This chapter is the longest one yet! Hoorah! It starts off with a different legend this time. Readers, beware! This chapter contains multiple "extremes", seafood and hidden surprises. Ok, I should say no more.

Have fun reading!

* * *

**A Continuation of Chapter 18 on the History of Dragons**

**In Tsuna's Mythical and Dangerous Beasts textbook:**

_**The Legends and Myths of Fuoco and of the Surrounding Kingdoms.**_

**Legend**** Two****: ****Vongola Sin **

_Dragons have their ties to the land and the Sin is created._

Dragons have been part of the land since the time of Primo and even helped Alaude's Will. They flew freely, wherever they wanted just like the clouds in the sky. The dragons were wise, virtuous and benevolent beings that protected the kingdom from evil using their divine flames. Some say that the dragons could even speak in the human language. The dragons were closest to the Nuvola Famiglia, as they could speak and fly with them, unlike any of the other divine flame families.

Each of the seven territories has a chosen mythical beast or being that best represent the divine flame of their region, and each family has their own unique magic users and fighting styles.

**Vongola-Cielo Famiglia:** The phoenix represents the immortal harmony and balances of the sky flames and can be summoned by the High King when great needs arise. Such as when great evils are threatening the land. The phoenix is also immortal, and sets itself on fire and is then reborn from its ashes once every 100 years. Its tears have magical healing properties and the song that it sings give people courage and determination when all hope is lost. The members of this Famiglia are mostly witches and wizards with a profession for scrying and have powers of intuition. The Vongola Primo was said to have super intuition, and had the powers of clairvoyance. The Cielo region is in the very centre of all the other territories.

_"The one that knows all, that leads, accepts and influences."_

**Tempesta Famiglia:** Home of the werecats that rise on every new moon to go hunting in the rapids and waterfalls of the many forests in the region. It is said that only the members of the Tempesta family can capture and tame these wild beasts. The werecats are hostile towards strangers but are extremely loyal to their masters and are said to serve them for the rest of their lives. Storm flame users have the magical ability of summoning spirits of destruction because of the disintegration ability of their celestial flame. The Tempesta region is to the North-East of the Cielo region.

_"In the heart of the conflict, continuously bombarding the enemies with endless attacks."_

**Pioggia Famiglia:** The Burning Sea is the home of the sea serpents and giant squids that serve the people of this region, especially in the fishing and boat making industries. The wielders of the tranquility flame are experts at controlling their element, and can even freeze their rain flames into ice shards in combat. Also, they are the only ones that can use their magic from their flames to mold and shape weapons that can use flames because of the ore found in the Tuono **(1) **mountain chain mined from the Fulmine and Tempesta regions. This region is located east from the Cielo region.

_"The rain that washes everything away."_

**Estraneo-Nebbia Famiglia:** The most famous region for producing witches and wizards gifted in creating illusions and tracking methods. The elves found the mist flame users to be almost as cunning as they were, and allied with them in their times of need, as the same was when they needed help. The people of the mist are ruled by the Estraneo and Nebbia families. This region is located south from the Cielo region.

_"Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something, cunning and trickery used, therefore confusing the enemies."_

**Nuvola Famiglia:** The kingdom that constantly moves from place to place, hidden by their celestial flame, and is the home of the shape shifters that have a strong relationship to animals, especially dragons. They are the holders of the DragonCapes. Nothing more is known about them because of the family's solitary and most likely hostile personality against outsiders.

_"The ever alone and aloof drifting cloud that watches over and protects the Kingdoms from afar."_

**Sole Famiglia:** What the people of the Sun are most known for are their supernatural strength, and stamina when fighting. The witch doctors are the most famous there, using the active flame ability of the celestial sun flame to heal their patients. No matter if it was a single scratch, the flu or a broken bone, they can still mend the flesh and cure any sickness. The nobles of the sun people rode their griffins just as noble as they were into battles. Located south-west from the Sky.

_"Destroying the evils of the land with their own body and fists, shining as bright as the Sun."_

**Fulmine Famiglia:** The smallest region located north-west of the Cielo region, their lightning flames have the characteristic of "hardness" or "solidification" and have the power to cut through rock and metals. The people in this state are renowned for making Lightning Shields that are infused with magical spells and lightning flames, making them extra durable and stable. They are also the ones that built the palace in the Capital City of Destino in the Cielo region because the same people who made the shields also used their magic into making the palace impenetrable by other flames. Centaurs are the nomads of this region and are well respected as they move from place to place seasonally.

_"To protect the land by drawing evil away from the Kingdoms to themselves."_

When Checker Face was finally defeated by Vongola Primo and his forces, the leaders of all the other provinces and the other surrounding kingdoms made Giotto their first High King. When they took their vows and sweared their allegiance with their new king, each one of the leaders of the provinces and surrounding kingdoms would also prick their finger and let the blood drop onto the throne of the High King, into the Acrobaleno Seals and onto DragonCapes. The blood that carries the sins of the people of the land that every High King has to remember… And with every new king or High king, the new members would also repeat what their ancestors did before them. Thus, the Vongola Sins were born with the coronation of the First High King Vongola Primo Giotto in the Kingdom of Fuoco.

_"The six divided kingdoms with the harmonious sky in the middle to rule them all, thus the Kingdom of Fuoco was created." _**(2)**

**~TBC~**

* * *

"To the extreme!" Ryohei of the Sole region shouted as he fought in close combat with a knight that was his sparring partner outside on the jousting field.

The squires and witches and wizards of the Acirknight and Cyrano schools are being given 3 days of intense training to have to be qualified to be in search and rescue team of the tenth next, soon-to-be High King Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ryohei was determined to slay the extreme dragon that took his extreme pal.

Based on their divine flame, all the knights and squires were assigned a partner with the same flame as them, and they would spar with them. The defeated would not go on the quest to save Tsuna. Meanwhile, the Cyrano students were using their flame's magical properties to practice their path tracking, offensive and defensive spells.

Ryohei had first met Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera when they were fighting Xanxus and he went and helped them fight Lussuria, the master chef for the Academy. Apparently, Lussuria wasn't just any old cook, but one that could use his crazy foreign martial arts moves as well in his cooking and fighting, for his boss in the battle for the throne.

"Onii-chan, don't get hurt!" Kyoko cried, as he watched his brother wrestle with the knight on the viewing platform. Beside her, Haru was sniffling into her handkerchief because her beloved had been kidnapped and she could do nothing about it.

"THIS IS EXTREME PRACTICING, KYOKO! NO NEED TO WORRY!" He shouted back as he looked at Kyoko, as he charged at the ginger knight with his lance in his right hand, while the armoured red haired knight evaded.

The knight looked a bit scared, even though he was wearing his armour, because there were rumours about Ryohei using the sun flames of activation to increase his physical strength and stamina. They say that when he did so, he had the strength of ten men, and could carry an entire horse on his back, carriage and all. Yes, the knight should be terrified indeed. The red head was starting to get a stomach ache from his desperate situation. He prepared to dodge again as Ryohei began to pick up his speed on his attacks. His stomach was really starting to hurt.

"Stupid lawn head, look where you're going!" A certain aggressive silver haired storm flame user shouted, and pointed at the fence of the field that Ryohei was going to run through.

"WHAT WAS THAT, OCTOPUS HEAD?" The jouster asked, while he crashed right through the fence of the jousting field and fell face first into a pile of fresh and warm manure. To be frank, Ryohei honestly couldn't hear what Gokudera was shouting at him because he kept on hollering out "Extreme!" and "To the limit!" Seriously, Kyoko's extreme big brother should look at where he is going before he rams his lance into someone. They could get fatally wounded.

Shoichi took this chance to run away from his dangerous and extremist jousting partner to find the nearest toilet to throw up in, or a medical wizard to get a potion that would cure his stomach ache. He was just relieved that he could see the sun for another day, and didn't get mortally injured. And as quickly as he could, he staggered out of the practice field started to head back to the Academy.

In the meantime, Gokudera and Kyoko walked over to the over-active and hyper medieval time jock while he was wiping the dung off his face while shouting multiple "extremes" and was looking for his punching bag-er, extreme training buddy. The other knights that already lost their fights and the ladies that were also watching the one sided battle were just laughing at Ryohei's misfortune. How could they, when they had already lost their own battles?

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei are determined to rescue Tsuna from the clutches of his kidnapper. Gokudera had spent all night practicing his bomb throwing techniques and had tried summoning some spirits of destruction with his storm flames. Alas, he had failed because he wasn't trained in the arts of summoning.

* * *

Finally, Tsuna got to sleep in, after all the painful months of torture that he had to endure from his more than sadistic home tutor. He got to lie in bed, and dream more about Kyoko…

Tsuna and Kyoko were having a picnic under in shade of an old oak tree by a sparkling river, on a bright, sunny afternoon with the sky filled with fluffy white clouds. After the picnic, they lied down on the grass and looked at the clouds and the shapes that they formed.

"Look that one looks like a bird!" Kyoko exclaimed, pointing a finger up at the cloud that was being addressed.

"To me, it looks more like a dragon." Tsuna responded, as he squinted at the cloud some more. He really did want it to be a bird, as he watched Kyoko's face fall when he said it looked like a dragon. Tsuna hadn't wanted to make Kyoko upset, so he decided to cheer her up again.

"Stay here." Tsuna ordered, as he got up to make a bouquet of wildflowers in the meadow across the river for his beloved.

The sun suddenly got blocked by the clouds that looked like an angry thunderstorm would come out of it, and the ground started to shake with fissures forming. It had started to pour.

A flash of lightning struck the ground near where Tsuna stood, and a low growl was heard.

"Kyoko? Kyoko?" Tsuna desperately cried out to his love.

Something's enormous head poked itself out of the black clouds.

It was a dragon head, and the dragon looked like it was really irritated.

The angry obsidian coloured dragon glared down at Tsuna and started to speak with a great voice that echoed in the land.

"Herbivore, who is this Kyoko that you speak of? Do you truly care for her so much as to find out more about her past? What did you vow to do for me? You are a liar about your own heart and where it belongs. A liar that gives people false hopes."

"Hieeeeee!" Tsuna woke up screaming because of his horrendous dream.

Hibari was already awake, so he just snarled at Tsuna, "Herbivore, what did I say yesterday about screaming?" Hibari started to develop his magical abilities yesterday night, and he found another new power today, which was mind reading.

He had indirectly influenced the herbivore's dreams by making Tsuna remember the things from yesterday to make him wake up. Oh, what a devious troll he is.

Tsuna had momentarily forgotten where he was because of his grogginess, and because his vision was still a bit blurry from sleep it took him a couple of seconds to recognize where he was and who he was with. Then he started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Herbivore, unless you want me to bite you to death." Hibari half heartedly threatened Tsuna. He honestly didn't want to bite the stupid herbivore to death, as he was his only hope.

All of a sudden Hibari grabbed Tsuna with his talons again and started to fly towards the Burning Sea that was close to his mountain cave abode.

"Hibari! Where are you taking me? HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna asked, as he covered his eyes at the sight of the tiny specks that resembled tiny ants which were actually the forests far below them.

"To find breakfast. Now quiet, herbivore." Hibari answered, as he glided over the forests like the mighty carnivore he is.

* * *

Hibari touched down on an abandoned strip of sandy beach by the Burning Sea and told Tsuna to catch or find his own breakfast.

While Hibari was telling him what to do, Tsuna saw a huge tentacle rise up from the depths of the ocean on the horizon. His eyes widened as he saw another one come out and another until the gigantic squid's head was above the ocean surface.

It was a grand sight to behold.

And to give you the scale of the squid's size, each tentacle is as big as Hibari is, and twice as long. The squid saw Tsuna and Hibari, and started to advance towards them, its huge tentacles propelling it at a tremendous speed forward towards the shore.

It would be where they were in moments. Tsuna stared on in shock as the black eyes of the squid stared at them with a look of intelligence in them. It has the knowledge on capturing its prey, dragging squeezing the air out of their victims and dragging them into the deaths of the ocean to drown them.

Even to going as far as using their rain flames of tranquillity to make them fall unconsciousness if they tried to fight back.

Hibari realized that Tsuna wasn't listening to him anymore and saw him looking at something behind him. He turned around to see the squid's massive unblinking eyes staring down right at him.

Suddenly, the squid lashed out and struck Hibari in the chest and sent him flying, at the same time as it wrapped Tsuna up in one of its tentacles and sank back into the depths of the ocean.

All of this happened within ten seconds.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna tried to scream as the giant squid continued to drag Tsuna further into the dark depths of the Burning Sea. Of course, his scream just turned into a big air bubble in the water. Screaming while a gigantic squid is dragging you to the rock bottom of the sea to drown you? Especially when you can't escape its clutches? Come on, you're wasting your own breath. Literally.

Tsuna started to lose consciousness.

Hibari had the breath knocked out of him, and he was getting very irritated as he lied on the shore, unable to get up.

Unknown to him, his irritation sparked his resolve into saving Tsuna because he is the only one that can help him find out more about his past. His irritation made him ignite the cloud flames that lied dormant in him for all those years.

He quickly got up and breathed out blazing purple flames for the first time as he let out an all mighty roar that could be heard a radius of a hundred kilometers.

The celestial purple cloud flames enveloped Hibari's claws and wings as he dived into the churning waters to save his only connection to finding his past. Tsuna was his only hope, and he was desperate to save him.

With the newly acquired cloud flames Hibari now has, it was all over in moments. But is he quick enough to save Tsuna?

Hibari saw Tsuna being dragged by the monstrous squid down to the ocean bottom, and he thought of his usual phrase, "I'll bite you to death" as he used his tail as a rudder and his wings propelled him towards it.

The very irritated Hibari used his cloud flame covered claws to rake out the squids eyes. The propagation ability of the cloud flames made Hibari's talons sharper as he grew in size as well to be about the size of the squid.

He lashed out with his claws again and cut off the tentacles of the squid that were holding Tsuna.

The giant squid cried out in pain and started to attack Hibari with its rain flames.

It started to squirt out ink infused with its flames at Hibari. The flame's tranquility factor started to weaken and make Hibari move slower as he was encased in the flames, unable to escape.

The squid started to wrap its tentacles around Hibari and started to squeeze him.

This just made Hibari even more agitated and desperate to bite the squid to death even more.

Tsuna, unconscious now started to sink down to the bottom of the ocean.

Hibari couldn't escape the rain flames and very suddenly, driven by a natural instinct, he opened his mouth and ate them, ink and all.

The rain flames made his own cloud flames stronger and he overpowered the squid, got out of its death grip and killed it.

The lifeless corpse of the gigantic squid started to float upwards. With Hibari's bloodlust sated for the moment, the cloud flames soon disappeared and he returned to his normal size.

"Herbivore? Herbivore, where are you?" Hibari asked mentally, as he started to look for Tsuna in the dark and murky water. It took him a couple of seconds until he could Tsuna with his shirt holding him in place in one of the coral reefs on the ocean floor. He knew he had to get him up to the surface fast, because the fight had lasted longer than expected and Tsuna was comatose and dying.

When Hibari brought Tsuna back and lied him down on the beach, he could feel no breath in the unmoving herbivore and he couldn't hear his heart beat.

He then started to perform dragon style CPR on Tsuna. Hibari put the heel of one of his paws on Tsuna's chest as he tried pumping the air back into his lungs. After thirty compressions, he would breathe cloud flames into Tsuna's mouth, but to no avail. After about ten rounds of compressions, he stopped. Hibari knew that Tsuna was long gone.

But, unbeknownst to him, Tsuna still had a very faint and weak pulse that was being affected the rain flames and cloud flames mixed together and that made him unable to cough out the water in his lungs.

It just appeared to look like Tsuna had left the world. When the squid had let go of Tsuna and sprayed its ink that was infused with rain flames, he was also affected by them. The rain flames had slowed his heart rate down even more and made him unable to move in his unconscious state.

Hibari made it worse when he enclosed Tsuna in his cloud flames, because the flames increased the paralysis effects of the rain ones.

Hibari sat on his haunches and stared at his last hope into finding and getting revenge for his family and lost past in despair. He howled at the sky for betraying him, tricking him into thinking that he could've ever had a chance of finding his past, his history, his origins.

Now, all was lost and he had nothing to live for anymore. The herbivore was his last lifeline, and he had died.

Hibari didn't even care to ask for the name of the herbivore that was brave enough to talk to him.

All of the other royals that he had kidnapped were always too stupid and cowardly to converse with him like they would another human being. Hibari had found a new kind of respect for the herbivore.

The herbivore reminded him of himself when he was just a hatchling, and of his soft spot for small animals that he would've defended.

However, this herbivore with the spiky brown hair was different.

He had understood his feelings, his actions and his intentions. He had even told him his wretched story so that he could he help him. But no, the weak herbivore had died.

This made him detest himself for being so weak, from when he was in his egg to the present because he couldn't protect his family.

He still needed to find the person responsible for him losing his family and take his revenge.

He would bite everything to death in his mad rampage.

And there would be no survivors.

Hibari howled out his loss again for the entire world to hear.

* * *

His howl was cut short by the melodious song that a large, yellow-orange bird with its tail set ablaze with sky flames was singing, flying towards him and the dead herbivore.

The bird touched down on top of Tsuna's unmoving chest and kept on singing its song. The bird looked very elderly and wise, with some of its magnificent feathers coloured white and gray. The perceptive bird then looked up with its glowing ember eyes and stared into Hibari's.

An unsaid understanding passed through them.

The grand, elderly bird's song suddenly turned into a high pitched wail and as sudden as it started, it stopped.

It careened its long graceful neck forwards and looked at Tsuna's still face and started to cry murky opaque tears filled with sky flames and magic, the tears streaming down its long beak and onto Tsuna's parched, dry lifeless lips.

The magical healing properties of the phoenix's tears washed away the rain and cloud flames that Tsuna's body was trapped in, and made his own sky flames bigger to help him breath.

After, the phoenix flew onto Hibari's head, as they both waited for Tsuna to wake up.

Tsuna thought that he was dying, because even though he was unconscious he could feel his body weakening from whatever was attacking and petrifying him.

Hibari's howls had seemed very distant to him, like his ears were stuffed up.

Tsuna wanted to give up because it was getting very difficult for him to breath.

Then, he had heard the most beautiful hymn in his life and moments after he could breathe again.

He coughed all of the water up that he had in his lungs and panted for breath while Hibari and the phoenix just stared at him.

Later, after Tsuna had finally regained his breath, Hibari asked or rather ordered the herbivore to tell him what his name is.

"Herbivore princeling, state your name."

"A-ano, um it's Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hibari-san." Tsuna said, a bit surprised by the question.

The old phoenix flew off Hibari's head and hovered above the dragon and the heir, and kept on repeating what they said before, saying "Hibari, Hibari. Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi. Hope, hope."

Hibari went back into the Burning Sea to retrieve the giant squid's dead body because it would be their long awaited brunch.

Tsuna just stayed where he was and watched him, tired from his little "swim" with the squid.

After dragging the humongous carcass to the shore, he cooked it with his cloud flames.

Ah, what a delight, fresh roasted squid eaten right on the beach. It's like a seafood delicacy.

The elderly phoenix continued to circle around their heads, while saying in it's croak of a voice,

"Breakfast and lunch is brunch. Breakfast and lunch is brunch." It seems like the poor thing was really cuckoo.

Hibari tore off one of the remaining tentacles of the squid and carried it to where Tsuna was.

"Eat herbivore."

Pretty contradicting, calling Tsuna an herbivore when he just gave seafood to him.

The three of them started to eat their brunch in silence because all of them were a bit tired from the unexpected squid attack.

About halfway through eating his portion of the squid, the aged phoenix started to wail.

The wails increased in volume and became extremely high pitched like a kettle that was about to boil over when the phoenix burst into bright orange flames.

Hibari just watched the spontaneously combusting bird with interest.

"Ah! Wha-? Hibari-san what happened to the bird?" Tsuna asked, scared and worried about the elderly phoenix.

Of course, dame-Tsuna has never even heard of the phoenix or read about it, because he wasn't able to finish chapter 18 in his Mythical and Dangerous Beasts textbook.

"Watch." Was all Hibari said back.

They stared at the ash pile that was the remains of the once the majestic, old, wise and phoenix that had just saved Tsuna's life moments before for what seemed to be a lifetime.

All of a sudden a small, light orange bird came out of the phoenix's ashes.

It was the phoenix being reborn again.

It let out a small chirp.

"Hibird. Hibird. Herbivore, mommy, daddy, daddy, bite you to death, squid!" It cheeped.

Hibari and Tsuna became stunned by the baby phoenix's sudden outburst.

"EH?" Tsuna gaped with his mouth open.

Hibari just blinked his blue-gray slit pupil eyes at the tiny phoenix. Did that phoenix just call him "daddy", and copy his usual death threat catchphrase? Oh how cute-damn him and his soft spot for tiny herbivorous animals.

"Um…Hibari-san you're not going to bite it to death, are you?" Tsuna asked bravely, ready to protect the little Hibird from the sadistic dragon.

"Hibird" the phoenix spread its tiny wings and flew to Hibari and landed on his head, just like before.

"Hn, of course not, stupid herbivore." Hibari replied bluntly. He owed the phoenix, because it saved Tsuna's life. But he hated to feel tied down to anyone or anything, even if it was just a cute, innocent little herbivorous bird.

Right on cue after their conversation, the Great Elder Reborin arrived.

Reborin had actually spied on them from the time when Tsuna was dragged into the ocean by the squid.

He didn't save his student, being that sadistic devil that he is, and because he had a hypothesis to test.

After when he saw Hibari shroud himself in cloud flames, he knew that his assumption was correct.

Reborn pulled on his white beard and smiled.

"Ciao-su, Hibari, dame-Tsuna." The Great Reborin greeted them as he walked over to them.

Hibird flew over to Reborin. "Reborn, Reborin." It chirped happily.

"Eh? R-reborn?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Dame-Tsuna, everyone in the whole kingdom's worried about you right now. Did you know that they're sending search parties for you everywhere and Gokudera and the others are training to become stronger to save you, while you're just here enjoying the beach and seafood?" Reborin lectured as he pointed Leon at him that had morphed into a wooden club.

"But, I was kidnapped by Hibari! How was I supposed to know?" Tsuna protested weakly, scared that Reborn would hit him. He knows that he can't win any arguments with his evil tutor.

Hibari just watched the student and tutor bicker with little concentration to what they were saying. The wizard baby interested him because he sensed an aura of great power radiating from him, and he wants to try and bite it to death to see how well he fought back.

"You're supposed to try to escape when someone kidnaps you, Tsuna. You don't eat seafood with them. Enough of this, Vongola Ninth sent me here to give you an order." With that, Reborin ended the conversation and handed a letter that is sealed with the Vongola Fuoco seal on it over to Tsuna.

Tsuna cracked open Timoteo's seal on the letter and it lit up with a sky flame, making the letter officially from the High King himself. Tsuna started to read the letter out loud.

_"Dear Decimo,_

_You have been kidnapped by the dragon named Hibari Kyoya, I presume? No need to fear, he won't bite you to death but will have an important role to play in the matters at hand. I need you to prove your worth as the heir to the throne of Fuoco by finding the Cloud Famiglia that has been missing for over a century now. There has been an unbalance in the Trinisette and I fear that an evil will come because of this. Reborin and I will explain more about the matter when the both of you are to arrive at the Capital. I have great expectations in you, Decimo._

_-Vongola Nono"_

Hibari growled when Tsuna finished reading. How dare that baby take his herbivore from him because of a pathetic letter sent by the High King? He still needs the princeling herbivore Tsunayoshi to help him find out more about what happened to his family and the person that tore his family apart.

No one was going to take his only hope away from him.

"He is mine." Hibari snarled at Reborin.

"Oh, is that so?" Reborin taunted.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari announced as he attacked Reborn. Hibird flew off Hibari and landed on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hiee! Reborn, Hibari-san, please stop!" Tsuna shouted trying to stop them as Reborn just evaded Hibari's attacks like they were nothing.

Hibari's irritation grew again when he realized that none of the attacks were hitting the wizard baby. His cloud flames appeared once again as he fought Reborin with more determination.

Reborin suddenly paralyzed Hibari with an incantation that he was muttering before while he was dodging his attacks.

Hibari couldn't move a single muscle, couldn't utter a single threat.

"Dame-Tsuna, go to talk some sense into Hibari. I'll be waiting." Reborin ordered Tsuna and started to take a nap on the spot, with his sleep bubble and all before his student could complain.

Tsuna approached the angry dragon that was couldn't move that was glaring at Reborin and him and Hibird.

Cheep, cheep. "Mad carnivore, mad carnivore." Talk about being obvious.

"A-ano. Hibari-san, the l-letter said that you're important and have something to do with what grandpa will tell us more about. I don't know what it is, but you're also supposed to come with me to the Capital. I just saw you using flames that I have never seen before, and I think that that has to do with something important mentioned in the letter. I just know that this also has something to do about your past too, Hibari-san. If you would just come." Tsuna explained to him, his large brown eyes full of honesty and belief that Hibari would come to the Capital with him.

It seemed like the spell wore off, as Hibari made a content grumble in his throat at Tsuna's reassurance.

"Very well then, herbivore. I shall go together with you and the baby to the place you call Capital." **(3)**

**~TBC~**

* * *

**1. **Tuono means thunder in Italian.

Other Italian translations:

Fulmine= Lightning/ Sole= Sun/ Cielo= Sky/ Nebbia= Mist/ Nuvolo=Cloud/ Tempesta= Storm/Piogga=Rain/Famiglia=Family

**2. **General description of what the Kingdom of Fire (Fuoco) looks like if the legend wasn't clear enough:

There are seven states/regions in Fuoco with other kingdoms surrounding it, such as the Vendicare (now a wasteland thanks to Checker Face).

To start off, think of the kingdom as a circle, like a compass with the centre of it being the Sky region.

To the North-east= Tempesta Region

To the East= Piogga Region

To the South= Nebbia Region

To the South-west = Sole Region

To the North-west= Fulmine Region

Nuvola Region: **?**

**3. **The Capital is Destino, of course. But Hibari doesn't know that.

**-Xen-**

**Readers:** Did you find all of the surprises in this chapter? What did you think of phoenix!Hibird guys? Did you enjoy the seafood part? What did you think of this chapter? Did I scare you? Hahahaha... Can you answer all of these questions?

_Then, leave a review!_

**H**ey there. I'm back. Thanks to all those who reviewed my last two chapters! Thank you, **that neutral girl, Exile Wrath, Narutopokefan, Final Syai Lunar Generation, KittenKita, Soul Vrazy, Breathless02 and Aki Sou**!

Until next time.

_Ciao, ciao._


	4. Foreboding

**Chapter Four**

_-Foreboding-_

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akiro does.

******Xen.-Author's Notes: **Hey there. Summer holidays...I'm out of the country...relatives...stuff...So expect an update every one to one and a half weeks max. It'll get better in August, I promise for sure with less stuff to do and more time for fanfiction. ^.^ This was the fastest I could get to you guys. I apologize. XS

_Have fun reading!_

* * *

**A Continuation of Chapter 18 on the History of Dragons**

**In Tsuna's Mythical and Dangerous Beasts textbook:**

_**The Legends and Myths of Fuoco and of the Surrounding Kingdoms.**_

**Legend** **Three: Trinisette**

_The Sea knows no bounds._  
_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

**The Acrobaleno Gods gave three gifts to the people of the kingdoms.**

The first gift, were the seven Mare rings of the sea to the people in the Millefiore Kingdom, when they prayed to the Gods that they would give them something to protect them against the evil that they faced. The evil that created chaos and disorder, turning friends against friends, family against family. The Gods heard their pleas for help and gifted them with the rings that would give seven of the strongest and most worthy of people to defend their kingdom. Every Mare ring is different, each holding a different celestial flame. Thus, the order in their kingdom was restored, and seven new guardians were chosen with every generation, every coronation of the new King in the Millefiore Kingdom.

The second gift that the Gods gave to the people of the land were the seven Acrobaleno Seals. Each seal also represented one of the seven divine flames. When Giotto prayed, beseech them for assistance for when Checker Face came, the Acrobaleno saw Giotto's resolve to solve the internal rift that was tearing the families apart, his justice, and gave the Seals to him. The seals are ever changing, and can morph into whatever shape that best suits the holder of the seal. For example, when Giotto held the Seal of the Sky, it was shaped like a pair of gloves. The seal-gloves amplified his sky flames because it suited his fighting style the best. As stated in Alaude's Will, the leader of each divine flame family received a Acrobaleno Seal that was blessed by the Gods. The Seals amplified the power of the holder's flames as long as they had the resolve. So, they became the first guardians.

_**The first holders of the Seals**_

**Sky: **Vongola Primo Giotto, first King of the Vongola-Cielo Familgia, first High King of Fuoco

**Storm: **G, first King of the Tempesta Famiglia

**Rain: **Ugetsu Asari, first King of the Piogga Famiglia

**Sun: **Knuckle, first King of the Sole Famiglia

**Cloud: **Alaude the Forgoer

**Lightning: **Lampo, first King of the Fulmine Famiglia

**Mist: **Daemon Spade, first King of the Nebbia Famiglia

_"The seven seals given to the seven strongest to protect the land." _

The third and final gift that the Acrobaleno Gods gave to the people of the land were the Dragon Capes. The Capes were also given to Giotto at the same time as the Seals, and were used only in times of great crisis, such as when Checker Face unleashed the beast that he summoned on the people. Little is known about the Capes, as they are kept by the secretive and hostile Nuvola Famiglia. People had opposed when Vongola Primo had decided to let the Nuvola guard the Capes, but he only ignored them and said that his "intuition" said that the Capes would be safe in their hands.

Thus, the Trinisette was established, and the Acrobaleno Gods vanished. Because their job here was finished.

_Order over Chaos, the balance must be kept less all of creation fall into ruins and into resonating chords of disorder._

_The balance must be kept, if not the land will fall into darkness._

_The foundation of the world._

_The Trinisette._

**~TBC~**

* * *

The sun was setting when Reborn woke up from his nap.

"Ciao ciao, guys! I have to head back to the Capital first to talk to Nono some more. Tsuna, you fly on Hibari's back, because it'll be faster that way. It should take you two about two days to reach the Capital so here's some provisions. The magic map in the bag will show you the way. Ciao!" With that long lecture, the Great Elder Reborin disappeared in a cloud of yellow dust.

"Sheesh, can't he have taken us with him when he teleported like that away?" Tsuna muttered, holding onto the provisions sack and map that Reborn gave to Hibari and him.

"Herbivore, get on my back. We're going." Hibari growled, being very impatient with all that, and lied down so Tsuna could climb on.

Tsuna climbed onto Hibari's back. Well, at least he tried to, he couldn't quite reach the jagged spikes on Hibari's back that would help him up. He struggled for a few more minutes, with the strap of the satchel slipping down his thin shoulder every time he tried pushing himself up.

Hibari was getting really irritated. Why was the herbivore taking so long to get on his back? He was that close to finding out what his past was, but this herbivore was holding him up from finding more information.

He snapped. "Herbivore, what are you doing?" He turned his reptilian head around and glared at Tsuna, with Hibird perched on his head, fast asleep with his head tucked under his little wing.

"A-ano, I c-can't get on your back. I can't lift myself up." Tsuna stuttered, looking down at the ground as he felt his cheeks turn red. He felt ashamed of himself for not being able to do such a simple thing.

Hibari looked at Tsuna's sad face and felt a bit guilty about snapping at him like that.

He hesitated, before saying, "Herbiv- Tsuna, it's not your fault for being such a herbivore. I apologize for snapping at you like that." Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Tsuna with his mouth and swung him onto his back and lifted off, all in one fluid movement.

"Hieeeeeee!" Tsuna screamed as he looked at the ever changing landscape they flew past. His heart rate sped up, he started to sweat bullets and he felt a bit dizzy. He just couldn't stop himself from screaming, because he just did it on a whim without even thinking about it. Everything looks extremely tiny when you're flying above everything on a dragon's back. Don't look down, don't look down, Tsuna thought to himself, as he tried taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Suddenly the "map" floated out of the bag and hovered in front of them. It didn't really look like a map, it was more like a piece of blue ragged old cloth stained with something red. The ragged piece of cloth lit up with a strange orange light and a beam of the light shot out of the cloth and into the distance. The beam of light pointed west,showing the way to the Capital.

"Herbivore, would you shut it? If it's really bothering you, close your eyes." Hibari growled out. Why must the herbivore scream every single damn time? Why couldn't the herbivore see, feel how good the freedom of flying is? Hibari felt like he needed to show the little herbivore, to prove to him what freedom really means. Being a carnivore in the sky, looking for prey, for herbivores on the ground below. To prove to him that he shouldn't be scared of heights.

Hibari took notice of the beam of light and decided that that was what the baby meant by the map would show them the way, and began to follow it.

Tsuna took Hibari's advice and squeezed his eyes shut. Why is he scared of heights, you ask? Well, it was because of something that happened to him a long, long time ago. It was one of those life scarring moments of life that you would never, ever forget.

It happened ten years ago, when he was five years old at the time. Tsuna had always been a timid, shy and meek little boy, even back when he was little. On his fifth birthday, his father had hidden his birthday present somewhere in the house and had told little Tsuna to look for his present. And somehow, he had ended up stuck inside of the chimney. He was lifted up by one of the servants and put on the roof, and told that his present was in the kitchen chimney. He stuck his head down the chimney, calling out to his present, and they had pushed him down.

The chimney was very small, and his tiny body became stuck in there. It was pitch black in there, and when he looked down, he could see the fire from the fireplace. The smoke from the fire was making his eyes water, and he couldn't breathe properly and started to choke. Tsuna started to cry and call for help, for mommy and daddy to come, they couldn't hear him.

He kept on yelling until his voice became hoarse, and when he swallowed some of the soot that fell. He was stuck in there for the whole day before Iemitsu finally found him and got him out of there by breaking the chimney. Tsuna felt like he was falling into nothing, into darkness before Nana caught him in her arms. She comforted the dirty, soot and sweat covered crying Tsuna, who would never forget his fifth birthday.

Ever.

Two days? Hibari thought to himself. It'll take two days to reach the Capital. I'll get there in less than a day, Hibari thought to himself as he flew a bit faster towards where the beam of light is pointing with Tsuna holding onto his neck a bit tighter, his eyes still closed.

"Impatient, impatient!" Hibird clicked his tongue as he flew off of Hibari's head and instead soared alongside him.

Meanwhile, Reborn teleported in front of the palace in Destino. All the guards bowed down before him as he walked past them, walking across the moat that was infested with nixes and crocodiles. Don't even ask how they even got them there. The knights at the front entrance to the castle saluted him and moved aside so that he could go in. Reborn smirked. Being the most powerful wizard-baby in all the Kingdoms did have its privileges after all.

"Tell Timoteo that I must speak with him privately this instant." Reborn told a messenger that was passing by.

The messenger looked a bit startled, but regained his composure, bowed and left to carry the message.

Reborin went into a secluded room and waited for Timoteo to come.

When Timoteo came in, he looked rugged and tired, as if he didn't get enough rest for the past couple of days, which was true in this case. He used his walking cane to support most of his weight to walk to the couch. Timoteo rarely used his cane to help him walk but when he did, it was like a bad omen. Something bad was going to happen, really soon.

Both of them didn't see the eerie shadow that dis-attached from Timoteo's and had crawled across the floor and onto the ceiling. So much for being the most powerful wizard, Reborin didn't see the impending danger. His strength was actually failing. He was getting weaker because the balance is in disarray. The balance of the Trinisette.

"I have given Tsuna the letter, and they're on their way here. I'm pretty sure that they'll make it here early in the morning tomorrow instead of the usual two days it takes for a normal dragon to get from the Burning Sea to here. They'll be here at dawn probably." Reborin said as he smirked. Reborn knew that with Hibari's determination and impatience and with his strength that he'll do whatever it takes to get to the Capital as fast as possible.

The old King just nodded his head. "I fear that my end is near, and that I have accomplished nothing. Tsuna is the one that has the best chance of finding the Nuvola Famiglia that disappeared about twenty six years ago. I fear that because the DragonCapes have been lost, and the Seals weakening that an old evil will rise and try to take over the land once again." He rubbed his tired, old wizened eyes and looked at Reborin.

"They're our only hope. The last heir and the very last wise dragon of their kind. Only they can find it, only they can." Timoteo whispered.

Reborn tipped his pointed wizard's hat down to hide his face and grunted in reply. He too, would be depending on his no-good student and that violent dragon if he ever wanted a future.

The shadow on the ceiling just chuckled as he heard all the things they said. The shadow grinned. Everything was going according as planned. It was time to move on to the next step of it. The shadow continued to stalk the both of them.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei walked back home together while talking about how to rescue Tsuna.

"Extreme! Is there anyone else?" Ryohei shouted as he punched his fists into the air.

"Stupid turf top there's no one else left, you got it? You win! Now shut up and go away, we don't need your help here!" Gokudera yelled back as he covered his ears, not wanting to hear more of Ryohei's "extremes".

It was nighttime, and Ryohei had been sparred with everyone that has the same divine flame as him in the Academy. It had been a sight to see. Ryohei had defeated every single opponent and sent them flying backwards out of the jousting field. Luckily, they didn't fall into the many piles of manure like Ryohei did. They even tried ganging up on him, but that didn't work. Ryohei's word suited him very well indeed. Truly, he is very "extreme".

Gokudera and Yamamoto had already fought all of their opponents and had defeated every single one of them earlier that day and had been watching Ryohei ever since. They found that Ryohei would be a very important ally on their rescue team.

Tenth, don't worry! I'll rescue you, so just hold on a little longer! Gokudera thought to himself while looking up at the sky, his fists clenched in determination.

At the crossroads, they bid each other goodbye and they each went their separate ways back home.

Mukuro was getting increasingly frustrated as he cast spell after spell at the scrying bowl. It was the second day that he had tried to scry Tsuna, to no avail.

He only saw darkness.

The rumors about Mukuro were right. He did dabble into the dark arts of black magic. Mukuro slammed his cellar door shut, locked it and began drawing a summoning circle. Laughing all the while. Kufufufufu...

In the meantime, Hibari was using his new found flying techniques. He lighted his obsidian wings up in cloud flames to make them bigger. The larger wings increased the overall speed and distance that he covered by four times the size of his normal wings. The beam of orange light was shining as bright as ever, still showing the way to the Capital.

Tsuna was fast asleep on Hibari's back with Hibird huddled in his fluffy spiked light brown hair. The provisions sack almost empty because of Hibari's large stomach.

In the middle of the night, Mukuro began his summoning. He was summoning something that would help him find his dear Tsuna, kill the dragon, and make his beloved his, once and for all. He lit up the summoning circle with his mist flames. The candles around the circle started to flicker.

Mukuro started to chant, his arms outstretched to control his flames better. "Dark spirits of Hell, come. Dark spirits of Hell, come. I call to thee. I call. I summon thee. Come to me. I do not beg, I order. I demand that you come to this world to help your summoner. You shall come here. You shall come here and obey your master. Tenebris venire!**(1) **Venire!"

The flames spun around and around in the pentagram, expanding and contracting trying to escape the circle. But an invisible barrier did not let the flames fade out.

With that final word the spell was completed, and all of the candles flickered out; the flames in the summoning circle extinguished. A moment of silence passed. Mukuro just stared at the summoning circle, hoping that his spell had worked. He dropped to his knees and kept on staring at the pentagram. He felt like he had finally lost it.

Lost his dear Tsuna.

All of a sudden a low growl was heard.

"Nufufufufufu... Thank you for bringing me back to this world once again, descendant of mine. Those mist flames were delicious, but alas, it was just like a small snack, an appetizer to me. I need more."

The thing that Mukuro summoned crawled out of the circle and started to corner Mukuro whilst flicking its long forked tongue out, as if it was tasting the air for more flames.

"S—stop! I banish thee! I banish thee from this world! G-g-go back to the circle! GO AWAY!" Mukuro screeched, his back pressed against one of the dirty dungeon walls.

His hetero chromatic eyes widened as he saw what the thing really looked like close up.

His ancestor? Looked like this? Was going to kill him or worse?

Impossible.

All he wanted was for Tsuna to like him. To acknowledge him that he actually existed, that he actually has feelings for him. The next time he would see Tsuna, he'll tell him how he actually feels. The hard way.

Those were his final thoughts when he blacked out.

"Nufufufufu..." The devil laughed as it disappeared into thin air with a resounding crack with an unconscious Mukuro in its arms.

"Mukuro-sama? Onii-san? Where are you?" Chrome knocked on the cellar door and it tipped forward and fell down the basement steps.

Chrome stared at the burnt out candles and the half erased summoning circle. It didn't take long for her to figure out what happened to his big brother.

she knew that her brother was obsessed with a certain tuna fish and had brooded over him countless times in his dungeon room, but he would usually come back up from the cellar to bid her goodnight and go to bed. But tonight, he didn't and she decided to find him.

Chrome walked over to the summoning circle and erased it while tears streamed down her face. Every magic user knows that they should never leave their magic circles unattended, so she knew then that her brother was in big trouble.

After, she then went over to the scrying bowl and tried to desperately scry for her big brother. The water in the bowl rippled with an unknown force and she saw her brother briefly before something blocked her from scrying. She tried to fight off the sudden force but she wasn't powerful enough to ward it off. Chrome thought she heard her brother's laugh in the bowl. The water turned back to normal, and she decided to get help as soon as possible.

Something wasn't right there. It didn't sound like her brother. Her brother wouldn't do that to her. Wouldn't abandon her no matter what. She really needed someone to help her find her brother.

Unfortunately, she passed out from exhaustion on the dungeon floor, with her hands clasped together in prayer.

The night passed without any other incidents occurring, with Hibari still flying towards Destino using his cloud flames to propel him forwards faster.

At dawn, Hibari saw the beam of light flicker out of existence and the ragged old piece of cloth suddenly turned into a pile of dust and scattered into the wind.

He looked down to the horizon and saw the biggest crystal in his life. Well, at least that's what it looked like from the distance.

As he flew closer towards the gigantic multicolored crystal, he saw many other buildings around it, and that was when he realized that the crystal was another building in the middle of the other buildings.

It seems like Reborin was right, they made it to the Capital at daybreak.

Hibari touched down on the road in front of the bridge across from the crystal palace and let out a low pitched growl of victory that woke everyone in the heart of the city up including the residents in the castle.

"Little baby, we have arrived. now tell us more." Hibari snarled, being very grumpy and easily irritated having not slept at all.

"Ciao-su Hibari. Come in, come in." Reborin magically appeared in front of them and waved them inside of the castle. Don't ask how Hibari fit in the castle. But, if really want to know the exact size of the palace, it's about the size of the biggest mountain in the world. So, yes it's pretty big.

Reborin led the way, and the trio walked down corridor after corridor, passageways and secret hallways which took about at least an hour to get through all of them until they reached the King's Room.

Upon arrival, Hibari marveled at how grand the King's Room actually was. The King's Room is circular in shape, and paintings, treasure chests, piles of gold, and other valuables littered the space.

Hibird flew off to explore the place.

And in the middle of all the mounds of treasure, is the king's bed. The bed was as big as Hibari was, with golden silk curtains hanging down from the ceiling, covering the bed itself. It also looked very comfortable and luxurious.

And on the bed itself, slept the High King.

Reborin went over to Timoteo and jumped up and down on the extravagant bed. "Timoteo, old man. Wake up, your grandson and Hibari are here." Reborin then lifted the covers off of the bed to find that no one was there.

Where was Timoteo?

Timoteo suddenly jumped out from behind a suit of armor in his red robes and yelled out a loud "BOO!" while everyone else in the room jumped, except for Reborn who was still on the bed with a poker face on. Old Timoteo felt like scaring his grandson because he had seen him still asleep on Hibari's back.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ghosts!" A certain herbivore screamed as he finally woke up and fell off of Hibari's back and crashed into a pile of paintings and expensive antique vases. Everyone turned their heads to look at the fallen warrior.

"A-ano why is everyone staring at me, and where am I? And why is grandpa here?" Tsuna asked politely looking up to see Timoteo's kind smile, Reborin's poker face and Hibari's irritated scowl.

"Herbivore, seems like you're finally awake. If you weren't awake just now, I would've bitten you to death. We're at the Capital now be quiet." Hibari stated, accentuating each word slowly with tight lips. Hibari was getting really impatient.

The Hing King yawned and told them to follow him to the throne room and they sat down on the steps on the staircase to the thrones. The shade just sat down beside them, being an invisible presence to all of the people there.

The ominous shadow appeared once again and started to eavesdrop once more, following them to the room.

Then, when they arrived Timoteo started to talk about the legend of the Trinisette and about the current situation of the kingdom's balance and power.

"About 26 years ago there was a ripple in space that foretold of an old evil has come back. The Trinisette has been unbalanced for a long time now, with the DragonCapes lost with the Nuvola Famiglia for over a century. Because of these losses, the Acrobaleno Seals have also disappeared over time for they are all tied together." Timoteo took a deep breath before continuing.

"Without the Capes, there are no Seals. Without the Seals, there are no Capes. We have nothing to protect Fuoco now from the incoming danger. I do not know what the great evil is, but we have to regain the Trinisette less we have a chance of defeating the unknown enemy. Our only lead is on the Mare Rings in the Millefoire Kingdom, which haven't vanished yet." Timoteo finished saying.

Tsuna shivered inwardly, having felt a shiver of foreboding. Timoteo meant business.

"Enough of this. What does that do with anything about my past? What does it have to do with me? Herbivores. Answer me unless you want to be bitten to death. Stop wasting my time." Hibari was glaring daggers at Timoteo and Reborin.

The dark shade chuckled in amusement at the dragon's impatience.

Then, the High King of Fuoco ordered Hibari Kyoya to touch the grandest, the oldest and the most ancient throne in the room.

The throne radiated an ancient supernatural aura that drew Hibari in.

He touched his snout to the arm of it.

When his snout made contact with the powerful artifact, the great, frightening Hibari Kyoya instantly collapsed onto the floor and cloud flames surrounded him.

"Eeek! Hibari? Hibari?" A very concerned Tsuna cried out, running towards Hibari's unconscious form and trying to wake him up. While the shade with the Checkered Hat watched on curiously and with interest.

Reborin told Tsuna to stop because it would be useless to try to wake him up. That he would wake up when he finally understands.

Meanwhile, Hibari was still unconscious and the throne told him something that he had never suspected. The Sins of the Vongola told him that he was a Nuvola. That only he had the power to find his Famiglia. It also told him something about being CEDEF and protecting the Decimo from a devil of some sort. Hibari greedily drank all the information in, after all these years of searching for a lead, for some sort of answer, he had finally found a life line. A start to finding out more about his past and whoever killed his parents. If he ever found out who killed his parents, he'll do more than just bite them to death.

He'll send them to the grave and make sure that they'll never rise up again.

It was night by the time Hibari woke up. The throne room was dark because no lanterns were lit and the cloud flames surrounding him were finally gone. Tsuna had fallen asleep again on Hibari, and he nuzzled the little herbivore awake being in a good mood for once in ten years.

"Eh? Hibari-san? You're awake? That means that I'll have to tell Reborin." Tsuna said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and groggily stood up.

"You don't need to. I'm already here. Since Hibari here wasted the entire day lying here on the floor, we'll explain more about the Mare Rings tomorrow." Reborn stated.

"We will be depending on you two for completing the Trinisette. Get a good night's rest Hibari, and you too dame-Tsuna. Your journey starts tomorrow morning right after we explain where the Millefiore Kingdom is."

Tsuna nuzzled back into Hibari's warmth, and they slept together beside the Sin of the Vongola.

In the meantime, back in the High King's sleeping chamber, the shadow possessed the weak old Timoteo who didn't even put up a fight.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**1.** Tenebris venire! Roughly means darkness to come, or come darkness in latin. (Online translator, don't ask...kufufufu...)

**-Xen-**

As this chapter title states, lots of foreboding. Too many statements left unanswered. I hope you enjoyed reading this chappie.

**Interesting note:** This chapter was typed on the phone, tablet and laptop and then put together and edited. Cool, ne?

Reviews are the gold lumps found at the end of the rainbow. ^ ^

Until next time.

_Ciao._


	5. Mare Part I

**Chapter Five**

_-Mare-_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akiro does.

I was so sad that no one reviewed last chapter that I almost lost the resolve to write...like reviews are my fuel, my muse...Thankfully I know that there are still some people out there that care about this...so review please! Arigatou in advance!

* * *

**A Continuation of Chapter 18 on the History of Dragons**

**In Tsuna's Mythical and Dangerous Beasts textbook:**

_**The Legends and Myths of Fuoco and of the Surrounding Kingdoms.**_

**Legend Four: Mare Rings**

The Mare rings of the sea, also part of the Trinisette are the rings of power that were originally owned by the Kingdom of Fuoco, when it was first formed.

They were given to the Millefiore Kingdom near the southern border of Fuoco when the Millefiore Famiglia swore their allegiance to the first High King by the Acrobaleno.

At that time, they too, were faced with inner turmoil with the conflict that was spreading throughout the land, and could only look up to don Giotto for assistance in that dark era where people were murdering each other for no reason at all.

It was as if the people were possessed by some unknown, invisible and superior force.

But, unbeknownst to them, the unseen enemy was that of Checker Face and his ever faithful minions, the Vindice.

Checker Face's subordinates spread terror, brought plagues and diseases in what is now known as Fuoco and they soon spread the chaos in the kingdoms of Millefiore and Shimon as well.

People's flames were to stolen by the hungry mouths of the Vindice, with incurable diseases given in return as payment.

It was a well known fact that if you did not have a flame, which was very uncommon in the past, then you would be incurable of many diseases and illnesses that you wouldn't have had if you possessed a flame.

Albeit a weak one could prevent you from catching any plagues that might have been spreading.

The citizens in the Millefiore kingdom had a different predicament, though.

Along with the incurable diseases and illnesses, they were also plagued with daft visions of the past, present and future.

\The remaining people who were not dead or suffering yet were stuck in almost seemingly never ending nightmares.

Sometimes, the visions would get so bad that even though the victim had woken up, it would seem like they had not.

They would suicide, thinking that monsters were after them, kill their very own family members and even eat them after.

Cannibalism.

Nevertheless, it was what the dark overlord wanted.

And, what he wanted was power through the fear he instilled in the hearts of others.

Fellow Millefiorians feared what Checker Face had done to them.

Even the strongest muscled warrior that could withstand any amount of physical pain targeted at them had no chance at dealing with what Checker Face did to them in the last sanctuary of their minds.

It left cowering in fear while crying out for their mothers.

The visions that Checker Face caused them was an epitome of a living nightmare.

But the Vindice had changed everything and almost the entire populace was stripped bare of their flames in half a decade's time before Vongola Primo Giotto had made the pact to protect the land from Checker Face.

Many battles were fought, lives were lost in the process but their resolution was absolute.

They needed to banish Checker Face from their realm, so that nothing like that would under no circumstances, ever happen again.

Shiroi, the first Millefiore king owned the Sky Mare Ring and gave the other six Mare rings to a loyal subject in each royal house represented by what flame they used.

The lucky six were the very few that had survived the overlord's schemes and trick and were thus awarded with the ring and the burden of helping rid the land of the menace.

The chosen six Mare ring guardians, along with Shiroi helped drive the evil force out of the great kingdoms with a supreme power that they had received when they obtained the rings.

Alas, the secret of the Mare rings are a closely sheltered secret with only a select few knowing what that strange power is.

**~Fin?**

* * *

"Lord Tsuna, Lord Hibari wake up if you please. Thou are being waited upon thy arrival at the table to dine with His Majesty and the Great Reborin."

Basil said as he shook Tsuna awake, trying very hard not to wake the vicious dragon as well in the process on the stage where the Sin of the Vongola stood.

"A-ano. Where am I?" Tsuna questioned Basil.

But, before he could reply, Hibari woke up and seemed to be in a bad mood when he said,

"Who dared touch my herbivore? Whoever disturbs my sleep shall be bitten to death."

Basil, trying to hide his fear of the dragon by ignoring his threat, clenched his fists tightly together at his side and bowed stiffly at them.

"B-basil? No need to bow at us! Please, just show us where His Majesty and Reborn is." Tsuna went up to him and helped him up.

His herbivore?

Training under Iemitsu, Tsuna's father had taught him a few things concerning the behavioral traits of dragons, along with courses on surveillance, information gathering and a few other matters concerning the safety of the kingdoms.

Basil was trained to be a part of the make-do CEDEF, after all.

He realized that if a dragon were to be possessive over something, unrelated to the hordes of gold and treasures that they have, than that could only mean one thing.

Apparently, the great and terrifying dragon had a soft spot for a certain brunet.

Basil smiled at the thought, and led the still sleepy Tsuna and the grumpy dragon out of the throne room.

Tsuna's head was pounding when he sat down at one of the two ends of the wooden mahogany table while the other end would be for the High King.

Tsuna felt like his head was about to explode and something, or somebody was making him feel that way in the dining room.

His still budding intuition was finally starting to give him warnings. He put his messy bed head on the dark brown, glossed surface of the table and sighed.

Hibari watched in amusement while servants ignored him and bustled around him, setting up a very large breakfast hamper across the long table.

He started to smirk when Reborn came in and used his method to get Tsuna's awareness.

A cry that someone was in pain was heard after a very hard smack reverberated off of the extravagantly decorated walls.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna, stop getting your head in the clouds and focus on what the Ninth and I'll be talking to you two about."

Reborn scolded after he had used Vongola-style method of getting his student's attention.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Tsuna shrieked.

Apparently his intuition somehow thought that the baby hitman-wizard of the High King of Fuoco wasn't a threat to his life at all.

Tsuna's headache became worst and it started to feel like a minor migraine when the Ninth took his seat across of him.

"Breakfast is served." The head servant simply stated, and they all bowed and left the formal dining room.

The Ninth High King glanced at his heir momentarily before clapping his hands together and said, "Before anything else, dig in!"

Hibari promptly took that moment as an excuse to start to literally dig into his own breakfast of two fresh pig carcasses served on a silver platter in front of him that were carried in by six servants.

Tsuna didn't feel like eating anything, however appetizing the food laid out on the table seemed to be.

If he ate anything now, it would just come out on the floor afterwards. His migraine seemed to spread through his whole body, and Tsuna soon felt spasms of pain that wracked his body.

He continued to stare at the floor, looking up now and then but was unaware of what he looked at.

Reborin had his usual poker face on, but was starting to grow concerned for his student at not following the rules of etiquette and fine dining that he had brutally driven into him.

The dining room was filled with loud quietness, with occasional grunts, snorts and tearing sounds coming from Hibari now and then.

A old oak grandfather clock stood with ancient grandeur in a corner of the room and filled it with its ticking noise for each passing second that seemed to grow louder as it continued.

The Ninth finally broke the silence by saying something very unexpected to Tsuna and company.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, heir to the throne of Fuoco, Vongola the Tenth, you are officially betrothed to Mukuro Rokudo as of today and will not be allowed to leave.

You will no longer partake on the quest to the Millefiore Kingdom and to find the Nuvola Famiglia." The High King of Fuoco said with an insane grin plastered on his face.

Tsuna's jaw dropped and started sputtering nonsense at his seemingly mad grandfather.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the Ninth's orders to Tsuna but said nothing.

Suddenly, Timoteo stopped grinning and asked Tsuna about what he just said.

Tsuna looked at his tutor helplessly, who just shrugged and continued to eat his cream cheese bagel like the outburst had ever happened.

"A-ano nothing, nothing at all." Tsuna managed to stutter.

The grin came back on the Ninth's face.

"The wedding will take place in exactly thirty days today, and that is also when your coronation will take place as well.

You should be content to have such an honorable husband to serve you in the future." The crazy Timoteo commented.

The smile was gone from his face once again when he said,

"You and Hibari will have to fly to the Millefiore kingdom located far south from here, to seek out the rulers there, who`ll help you in your journey to complete the Trinisette."

The conversation that they were having made no sense to Hibari, but he just continued to listen.

He felt a bit bored, because Hibird flew off somewhere by himself and he had already finished his measly breakfast.

His only entertainment now was the one sided conversation Timoteo was having by himself.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was very confused about what his grandfather was talking about.

He was going to be married to Mukuro, the slightly creepy blue pineapple-haired dude?

He was a guy, for goodness sake!

And what about Kyoko?

He had planned to marry her after he became the high king.

His inner turmoil was raging, should he obey his grandfather or not?

The Ninth began to clutch his head tightly, his face contorted, twisted up in pain.

"Get out. Get out Get out!" The High King screamed.

"Wait, no don`t go!"

"No, I meant you, demon in my head. You go away."

"And why should I do that, your Majesty?"

"You are trespassing on royal property and are influencing those that are under my rightful command."

"Those reasons still aren't enough for me to leave, though."

"Fine, in that case. Reborn, you are now-" Timoteo clenched his eyes shut in pain.

"Huh. Thought that you could order that faithful Reborn of yours-"

"Is in charge of Fuoco until further notice!" He cried out, finally opening his pain filled eyes also filled with dread and pleading.

"No. I take that-" The possessor said in Timoteo's voice while smiling coldly at Reborn, who remained seated and calm at the current predicament.

"Reborn, quickly, bash me on the head and send those two on the way!" The Ninth ordered when he momentarily gained full control of his head.

Reborn promptly turned Leon into a ten ton hammer and bashed the high king's head with it.

Tsuna and Hibari were left gaping at the king with blood running down his head.

Hn, the baby isn't a herbivore after all. A certain carnivore said to himself, as he felt his bloodlust rise.

"Thank you, Reborn." Was what Timoteo last said as the floor rushed up to meet his royal, possessed face.

Consequently, an orange sky delving flame flew out of Timoteo's consciousness and went flew straight into Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna saw lush mountains filled with vegetation, in other parts snow on the mountain peaks flash before his eyes in a bird's eye view of everything.

A river leading towards a bridge towards another crystal palace just as grand as this one was.

"You must go there quickly." Timoteo's voice in his head said.

"Hurry, before it's too late..."

* * *

Nobody else noticed Tsuna's dumbstruck face, as they were still occupied with Timoteo.

After, the heir and the dragon watched as Reborn called the personal guard of Timoteo in to bring him to bed with a healer.

Apparently, Timoteo's guard last night were slipped something that made them all fall asleep and couldn't ward off any mental or physical attacks that were directed at the Ninth.

Reborn had known that something was different about Timoteo in the crack of dawn, but couldn't put a finger on it so he had let things play out the way they were.

That led to him finding out about Timoteo's personal guard and how they were sworn into secrecy by the Ninth himself to tell no one about the incident that occurred last night very early in the morning.

It was very peculiar, and the only reason he got the information out of the bodyguards was because he used the most desperate means to get the information out of one of them- torture.

"Why did he order you not to tell anyone? How did you guys get drugged? Why weren't you all murdered instead?"

Reborn hissed at the unlucky bastard that was chosen as the person to torture, branding his chest with a hot iron when he failed to answer.

The man screamed out as the steaming red hot iron poker went into his chest.

He struggled against the chains on his wrists and ankles, trying to break away from the pain but to no avail.

Even though he understood that he deserved pain and punishment, it didn't mean that he wanted it.

But, what must be done should be done. For he was one of those people that swore to guard their king with their lives.

That meant going through torture, to ensure that he would spill every bit of information locked up inside of him by the enemy.

It was the only way that they could protect Timoteo now.

He was just the unlucky bastard that got chosen by Reborn to spill his beans, and it couldn't be helped.

Because he had failed his king, and the empire.

At the end of it, he got every question answered by the poor man who was now limply hanging on the wall in one of the cells in the dark dungeon.

With both his mind and body broken.

However, Reborn still had one question left unanswered.

"What is the enemy planning to do now?"

* * *

As they fly through a white, fluffy cloud, Tsuna thinks that he's gotten used to riding on Hibari's back.

With the occasional flap of wings, they were gliding across the beautiful landscape that Tsuna had seen in the delving flame heading up North.

Hibird flew alongside them, his bright tail feathers in different shades of orange and yellow glistening in the sunlight.

Hibari did a couple of manoeuvres mid-air, and that left Tsuna feeling a bit queasy afterwards.

It seemed like Hibari was also enjoying the fine weather and breathtaking landscape, and he expressed that by doing complex spirals down to the ground.

Just when the ground rushed up to meet them, Hibari pulled back up into the calm winds again.

What he was doing was comparable to an extreme rollercoaster ride with its ups and downs, unexpected twists and turns.

Tsuna takes what he thought back, as he tries to keep his breakfast inside of himself, bile rising in his throat.

Sure, the scenery was nice when you looked down upon it, but it didn't help if you felt like you were going to die for the most part.

The queasy feelings in his stomach brought back the memories of what happened earlier in the day.

He was very worried about his grandfather, and what he said this morning.

If he were to die, then it would mean that he would become king.

He didn't want to become king yet.

He was used to people looking down at him and if he became king in one of the most powerful realms in the world, what would people think of him then?

They would laugh at him for sure. Even making up new nicknames for him behind his royal back.

Names and titles like, "Your Royal dame-ness", "Baka King", "Sir Wimpyoshi", and the dreaded "High King of the Royal Land of the Dame Lord Tsunayoshi Sawada".

Where did that last one come from anyways? Out of his conceited, low esteemed self.

Another thing that bugged him was what Timoteo had said about Mukuro-san.

Seriously, was he joking or something?

Although he knew that the high king was possessed when he spouted out that nonsense, but what if it was true?

What if he was really just saying what he felt was right in his heart?

What if he really wanted his sole heir to marry Mukuro-san?

Too many what ifs! Tsuna mentally screamed out.

In all the heavens above, why did it have to be Mukuro, of all people?

If he had to marry into his family, why couldn't it be his sister, Chrome?

He shuddered at the thought of being married to either Mukuro or Chrome.

The creepy siblings with the matching creepy hairstyles.

They were both too creepy and weird for him to handle a lifelong relationship with.

The only one for him was Kyoko-chan.

Although the dragon in his dreams, no cross that out-nightmare had said differently, saying that he was lying to his own heart.

If his heart didn't belong to Kyoko, then who did it truly belong to?

Hibari was using his newfound abilities to fly faster, and was probing into Tsuna's excruciatingly difficult to read mind at the same time.

He had got the directions from Tsuna's head after he had explained to him about his new mind reading abilities.

Before, he had also tried to delve into the old man and the baby's minds, but they had barricaded their minds against his penetrating mental claws.

He caught snatches of thought from Tsuna that kept on replaying throughout his head.

_"Throw up...sick...help...Grandfather...heart...Mukuro marrying me?...Kyoko has my heart?...dreams...dragon..."_

He tried to keep the ride nice and comfortable for him, even flying up towards the sun more to warm his rider.

Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to think that he was really his rider. He was just another heavy, cute herbivore of a burden that he had to carry around with him until he found out about his past.

Using all the small clues he had, Hibari put something together that relatively made a tiny bit of sense to him. He asked himself the following questions:

He has cloud flames, right?

Check.

His parents left him when he was still in his egg, about twenty six or so years ago?

Double check.

The Nuvola Famiglia, meaning cloud family in the language of Fuoco, has been missing for over a century?

And he's the only possible one with cloud flames in all the regions?

Verified, triple-checked, and confirmed.

Putting all the puzzle pieces together, everything fit into one big picture before him in his mind.

He was most likely part of the legendary Nuvola Famiglia, some certain evil had led to his family's disappearance, and this was more serious than he first thought it was.

It wasn't practically about getting revenge on his parent's deaths anymore.

That was only part of what was happening now.

His psyche had told himself that something was off not long before he had even met his dear herbivore.

Wait. What? Hibari mentally face palmed-or face clawed is more like it.

At what time had that herbivore popped into his mind?

_He is always on your mind, since the time you first saw him, his inner consciousness replied smugly._

_Just admit it, you must have a longing for him to become your mate._

Hibari mentally snorted, while real purple smoke came out of his nostrils.

Seriously?

When was he ever the type to get sentimental? When had he ever thought about making that herbivore into his mate?

_Ever since you saved him from certain peril from the giant of the ocean depths, you have wanted to protect him._ His inner voice once again replied.

To bite whatever that dared hurt his precious herbivore to death.

Hn, it's nice to daydream once in a while, the sadistic obsidian coloured dragon exclaimed.

Too bad all good things had to end at some point, though.

"Hieeee! Hibari! We're falling!"

Hibari looked down, and saw that the herbivore was right.

They were plummeting down towards the earth into a raging river.

The river that was from Tsunayoshi's directions to the Millefiore kingdom.

It was as if they were being dragged down against their wills by some invisible force.

Hibird was also being dragged down as well, and was falling twice as fast as they were.

"Mama! Papa!" Hibird cried out desperately.

He kept on beating his already wet wings to go against being sucked into the heavy current, and it wasn't going to be that long before he got completely submerged.

"Hibari, we have to save Hibird!" Tsuna cried out.

Hibari let out a confirmatory growl and willingly plummeted downwards to save him.

He snatched Hibird into his right talon just as they all plunged into the turbulent river with a tremendous splash.

Tsuna had braced for impact, preparing himself physically and psychologically.

He had to be brave.

No longer was he merely following his grandfather's orders for the kingdom, but to save him too.

That is, if he wanted his grandfather back, he had to do what the letter told him to do.

Their first step is to find the Nuvola Famiglia, and the Millefiorians will hopefully, most likely, help them.

Hopefully.

Hibari still felt Tsuna clinging to his neck, which was a big relief.

He had also felt Hibird climb onto his back too, which was another big worry gone.

But, the new problem was that he could barely keep them afloat due to Tsuna's heavier soaked clothes and Hibird.

Hibari was very determined to fight against the current, but he was pulled under the surface, time and time again.

As he went under, he also managed to gulp down several large mouthfuls of water.

He could barely catch his breath at any rate, let alone hear his own frustrated snarls in the thunderous roaring of the river.

The ever resisting carnivorous dragon couldn't even touch the bottom of the "river".

A few more angst filled moments later, and Hibari then gave up and let the flow of the current carry them to where the damned hell it wanted them to go.

It quickly swept them towards the Mare Riflesso as if by magic.

The last thing Hibari saw before going under one last time was that of another crystal palace.

An irritating buzzing noise filled his ears with white sound.

"No, Reborn another five minutes." Tsuna mumbled.

The vicious dragon had a look of sheer bewilderment that shouldn't ever be on his face as what he was hearing.

The herbivore wanted another five minutes of sleep, after he had almost drowned again.

Yeah, sure that wasn't all that complicated to understand.

He sighed, and used his very own Hibari-style wakeup call again.

"Herbivore, I assure you that if you don't wake up this instant, I'll burn you to death this time."

Hibari made sure to lean in nice and close to Tsuna's face while he smiled and waited for him to stir.

Sharp, finely tapered white fangs and a hot breath on his face was the sight that Tsuna woke up to.

This time, he was unsurprised by Hibari's attempt to scare him.

He knew that deep inside, Hibari was a nice person-err dragon.

Only the loss of his parents and his unknown past made him into what he is today.

And he was determined to make the nicer side of Hibari appear more often.

"Good morning, Hibari-san. Thank you for waking me up."

He gave his personal alarm clock a bright and disarming smile without seeming to notice.

For the second time that day, Hibari was left dumbstruck.

He also felt a massive nosebleed coming, and quickly tilted his head upwards towards the orange tinted sunset sky to hide it.

Honestly, that herbivore was too adorable for his own good.

What, with those caramel brown eyes that could probably see through your soul, and that gravity defying brown mob of hair he has.

He also smelled.

That is, the herbivore smelled very pleasant to him in a princely sort of way that only those born to noble blood smelled like.

And that sickeningly sweet smell was starting to cloud his thoughts.

Wait a moment. Back it up there.

When did I start having these herbivorous thoughts? Hibari mentally questioned himself.

_Do I even have to answer? No, I don't think I have to. You know the answer to that already, don't you Skylark-kun?_ Hibari's mental voice replied.

He chose to ignore the cray voice in his head.

Tsuna stared up at the pair of dark tunnels that bored their way into his heart.

He really did want to help Hibari-san find out more about his past.

"A-ano, where's Hibird?"

"He left the area."

* * *

"Hey watcha doing lying around there for? Are you the two that were sent by that old king guy and the baby?"

Hibari and Tsuna looked over to see a young, long blue haired mermaid levitating in the air a couple of metres from where they were.

She was having her hands at them frantically to get their attention, and a blue ring with wings was on her left hand had caught their attention.

Hibari sent a mental probe her way, and felt her mind shielded from him.

The emotions that he was getting off of her was that she was genuinely pissed off.

"Quit doing that. Are you coming or not? Master's not that patient you know."

The blue haired girl glared at Hibari, before gliding off fast very towards the shining gem like diamond palace in front of them shaped like ocean waves.

"Lalida, dadiada~"

"Shut up herbivore."

The childish mermaid stuck her tongue out at the fearsome dragon.

"Why should I do that, huh?"

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

"Eek! Hibari, you can't do that! We need her to show us the way to her master!"

"Hmph. Herbivores." Although Hibari knew that Tsuna was right.

There was a ward placed around where they were, and without someone to guide them, they would have gotten lost.

He resisted the temptation to bite that infuriating girl to death.

The currents from the river had led them to the Mare Reflesso, then to a large stretch of sandy beach close to their final destination.

"Ah, Bluebell. It seems like you have brought our guests." A tall muscular red haired man said, barring the doors leading into the grandeur of the castle.

Another man stood beside him, with long teal hair tied up into a ponytail.

Hibari didn't know why, but he felt suspicious towards these people.

Again, he tried to delve into their minds but felt himself being blocked out of their thoughts again.

"Oh-ho. It seems like mister scary dragon is curious about me? No need to probe. The name's Kikyo, one of his majesty's guardians."

The teal haired men bowed before Hibari, and straightened back up just as the mahogany doors to the palace opened.

Hibari noted that the Kikyo dude had a matching ring that Bluebell has, but in different colour.

She must be a guardian as well, Hibari contemplated.

"You do that again, and I won't be as forgiving." The red head threatened sneering at Hibari.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, losers! I'm going back on patrol again, ne?"

Bluebell waved as she took off again, back towards where she had found Hibari and Tsuna.

The quartet stepped inside the eerie palace when the grand doors slammed shut behind them.

Weird singing and laughter started was heard.

"Bya, bya la byan byan. Nyah. Hey, where are my sweets? Do you want to die? La nah nah nah~"

"Hieeeee! Hibari! G-ghosts!" Tsuna shrieked as he wrapped his entire body around Hibari's long neck.

There we go again, Hibari thought as they turned into another long corridor in the ostensibly endless palace.

"It seems like master's at it again." The red haired one stated in response to the creepy laughter and nervously fiddled with his red winged ring.

"Oh-ho. Did you forget to buy him his marshmallows again?" Kikyo asked while flipping his hair back.

"What do you think me for? A dumbass? Of course I did!"

"Did he specify what flavour?"

"Shit. He said he wanted strawberry."

"Oh-ho ho, see? You are what you called yourself, my darling."

"Fuck off! I'm not your darling!"

Hibari rolled his eyes at his fellow companions.

Those irritating herbivores.

"Herbivores, I'll bite you to-"

A flash of white suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tackled him into a fiercely tight hug that made it hard for him to breathe.

Nobody should ever touch him without his consent, unless they wished to die.

"Whoops. Wrong person~"

The person got off of Hibari and proceeded to drag his precious herbivore away whilst trapping him in a bear hug so he could make no attempts to escape.

"Tsunayoshi-chan. How I've missed you, na?"

The older white haired male said as he buried his face into Tsuna's spiky hair.

Oh, that herbivore really did want to be bitten to death...

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Mare Reflesso: **Reflected Ocean

_Review or get hugged to death by a certain marshmallow lover!_


	6. Get a Christmas Omake Done by Me! Read

Making a Christmas Omake for DragonCape Genesis, nyah!~

One lucky person will be receiving a Christmas Omake from me, Xenairge.

You must have a Fanfiction account with PM-ing enabled to send me your requests!

* * *

**HOW TO JOIN IN ON THE FUN: **

Please send me a review or PM me your wish list. You must have a fanfiction account in order to do this!

* * *

**YOUR ****WISH LIST MUST INCLUDE:**

**Characters/Pairing:**

**Genre:**

**Prompts and/or Theme (must be Christmas or New Years Related):**

**Rating (K-T):**

* * *

It'll be 1k-2k long, and a special surprise for everyone.

On December 21st at 4:30 EST, I'll be writing down everybody's names on separate pieces of paper and drawing a name from the pile at random.

This will give me until Christmas day to write the Omake, so send in your requests pronto!

The final reveal of the Omake will be posted on Christmas Day with the lucky person notified then.

Good luck everyone!~ :3


	7. Through Generations-A Christmas Omake

Thank you to everyone who left me a review or PMed me. I have PMed the winner. :3 -Exile Wrath~

Here's a blanket of warm fluffiness for you guys:

* * *

Stupid crowds. Bite them all to death.

Alaude was leaning on one of the brick walls beside the entrance of the loud and boisterous party inside of the Vongola castle.

Giotto was giving out the usual welcoming speech to all of his guests from all over the kingdom, sitting on one of his thrones in the middle of the high ceilinged room.

Alaude was sending a death glare at his king because he did not deserve this.

Being stuck in a room full of insignificant and highly probable rule breakers annoyed him to the extreme.

He would arrest all of the suspects to whatever crimes they have to atone to.

Just being with his king was a sin already .

All the lords and dukes just wanted the high king's favor for whatever they were after.

Whether it was new weaponry force or to increase trade prices, they all swarmed in like rats to find that A-grade molded, smelly cheddar cheese in a cellar somewhere. Almost all of those herbivores had come to the party as an excuse.

A bloody excuse.

Oh no, not that they didn`t enjoy themselves while they were at it.

The worst crime was when they would bring their daughters to the balls too.

They would all flutter towards their king, bashing their eyelashes at his Giotto and twitter and flirt boisterously with him.

The multicoloured fans they had with them they would open and close with loud clicks and clacks.

Or, some had handkerchiefs that they would flutter around his face laced with sickeningly sweet perfume.

All those damned loud herbivores.

Of course Giotto was gentlemanly and courteous to his subjects and populace.

All he ever saw was the good in the people, but not their bad sides until it was too late.

Although it was Giotto`s kindness that had brought them together through the rough times against Checkerface and the great evil that he unleashed.

It was his big heart and compassion like the sky he is, that brought them closer to each other.

The sky as he was, drew everyone in, including him.

If he was the high king, he wouldn't have the patience nor the kindness.

Alaude was slightly frustrated and panicking under his cold exterior mask of calm.

He tried to calm himself down.

_Must keep calm from arresting all those useless herbivores. Think. Alaude. Think. They are all just mere children and are not worth your time. Not worth your time at all. Breathe in, breathe out. They are worthless children. Useless weaklings. _

He continued to replay those thoughts in his head.

Alaude`s palms were starting to sweat and he was starting to sway back and forth.

Must remain composed. And the battle with his inner self continued on.

Above all else, the thing that irritated him the most was the man named Ricardo. He would constantly pester the high king everywhere he went like a psycho monkey high on bananas.

He constantly sent a glower his way when he felt that he got too close to Giotto or something he did irritated him.

After the opening ceremony was out of the way, he scanned the mob of people to find the mass of spiky blond hair.

A string quartet begins to play festive holiday music in the background.

Alaude sees Giotto sneakily walk out on his Christmas party and decides to follow him out.

Giotto's intuition should have told him that somebody was stalki-err following him, but Alaude wasn't threatening to him so his intuition didn't work.

They both end up on one of the lavish balconies in Giotto's castle.

Alaude walks up beside him, and they both stare at the gleaming full moon in the cloudy snow filled clouds in the night sky.

"Hn, Giotto it looks another year has gone by, with us still here together."

Giotto turns around to look at his Cloud Guardian.

"Yes, even Daemon has come to celebrate this holy night with us." **(1)**

"He's here? I'll bite him to death. It's our time to be alone with each other." Alaude growls and takes out his handcuffs.

Giotto's eyes widen at the menacing aura he emitted.

He jumps on him, knocking him on the ground and holds the handcuffs by clasping Alaude's hands together in his.

"Now, Alaude dear, don't be like this. Wait until tonight to use them, okay?"

Alaude snorts with a slight pink tinge forming on his cheeks and puts the said item away while staring at his lover.

"Just for you, just this one time." The two of them flinch when an electrifying shock passes through both of them.

Everything disappeared.

There was no balcony, no crowding, no music, no melons and pineapples. Time seemed to slow down as everything was drowned out.

All there was left was Alaude and Giotto unable to move, paralyzed by love and the connection they felt towards each other.

Nothing else was there.

Giotto is still on top of Alaude when the clock strikes midnight and that breaks them out of their trance.

``You have a promise to keep tonight, so you must know who you belong to now, don`t you?``

Giotto gulps and nods.

Before, Giotto had kept on pestering Alaude to see what he wanted for Christmas, but what he said surprised him.

Alaude had said that he wanted him for Christmas, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving on an assignment.

After that incident, the High King had politely declined any offers that would keep him from breaking his word on the 25th of December.

He rejected numerous offers to go to balls, weddings, openings to fancy stores and all expenses paid vacations just so that he could be with the one man he loved on Christmas Day.

* * *

He shakes his head to get rid of his flashback and gets off of Alaude and gives him some room on the small balcony.

Alaude goes on all fours and starts to transform.

The transformation usually takes him about a couple of seconds, but this time it was special.

He purposely took a longer time to change, giving Giotto a chance to observe.

The only person who would ever see him change like this in his most vulnerable time was his future mate who would watch his back for him while he turned.

Alaude trusts Giotto with his life, and that was his Christmas present for him-his life in his hands.

First, large spiky Prussian blue wings sprouted from his back and made tears on the back of his black tuxedo.

Then, his arms and legs became scaled, elongated and he grew black and pointy talons.

Giotto looked on in amazement.

Alaude`s nose and mouth grew out and needle sharp teeth jutted out of his mouth, while his piercing glacier blue eyes that seemed to grow more blue looked at him.

Finally, a long, sinuous tail grew out of his spinal cord.

But the transformation was not yet finished.

Alaude let out a puff of cloud flames that covered him up completely.

Giotto couldn`t see what was going to happen next and frowned a bit.

When the flames cleared up, Alaude was larger than before, and more spikes had appeared on his back and head. His whole serpentine body had a purplish sheen to it too, like it was slick with some sort of foreign oil. He spread his wings out and stretched his body to get used to his new muscles and nerve endings.

The High King`s eyes widened at the mystical creature before him. Even though he had seen Alaude turn into a dragon before, he didn`t see him do it before in such an extravagant manner.

Alaude tilts his head suggestively.

``Hop on, and we`ll go.``

Giotto is too amazed to reply and his legs automatically carry him to Alaude`s back.

With Giotto in place, the duo fly off into the night sky to spend their Christmas together, alone.

Screw the guests at the party.

His other guardians would take care of them.

* * *

A soft murmuring beside his ear and a constant stroking of his fluffy hair wakes Tsuna up on his throne.

Somebody is cradling him on his lap, and he feels safe and warm there in that person`s arms.

``Did I doze off again?``

``Yes. Feel like joining the herbivore crowd again?``

Tsuna yawns loudly and squirms in Hibari`s hold, not noticing something fishy going on.

``No, not yet. How long until the party?``

``We won`t be having a party, dear Tsunayoshi for when I am making your body mine! Kufufufufu.`` The person holding him was no one other than Mukuro Rokudo, who had cleverly disguised himself as Hibari.

He drags the wide awake and stuttering Tsuna from his throne and pins him to the ground.

Mukuro`s right eye glows red and the kanji on it changes to a two as he stares Tsuna down lustfully.

``Any last words before I ravish you?``

* * *

Why? Why is this happening to me? And why does it have to happen on Christmas, on all days? Why must this always happen with Mukuro?

Curse Reborn for making him dead tired on Christmas. Curse himself for dozing off.

Maybe somebody will help me?

"Hibari! Save m-!" He was cut off when a smelly rag gagged him made from Mukuro's illusions.

He glared at him with those innocent but angry caramel eyes.

"Oya oya. Don't look at me like that, Tsunayoshi. Thy give me a hard time screaming like that. What if that pesky skylark actually came?"

Mukuro begins to ravish him as he rips Tsuna's collared blue shirt off him. His hands travel along Tsuna's chest as his right leg presses against his crotch. He plants gentle kisses along his neck and begins to suck there.

The captive's breathing turns raspy as he fights for air with the rag still in his mouth from the pleasure he was receiving. No, this wasn't happening to him. What Mukuro was doing to him felt very wrong but good at the same time. Tsuna didn't want this kind of love from Mukuro.

_ It was all a bad dream. Hibari would rescue him. He would._

Tsuna closes his eyes and waits for it all to be over, giving up on struggling.

A flying steel tonfa comes out of nowhere and flies towards Mukuro, who barely deflects it with his trident.

Standing by the doorway was a very angry skylark.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu. It seems like my ravishing will have to wait while I entertain the skylark." Mukuro smiles and his right eye twitches a bit in annoyance. The kanji in his eye turns into the fourth path of reincarnation- The Realm of Demons.

Hibari lunges at Mukuro, and the annihilation of the throne room began.

* * *

**_Later_**

Mukuro ends up being knocked out on the floor with a nosebleed while a rampaging dragon Hibari is barely being held back by Tsuna hugging his neck.

"Hibari. It's Christmas, can you spare him this one time? He is my Mist Guardian after all." Tsuna begs.

"Get on my back. You're mine forever, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari growls out.

The skylark and the tuna fly off into the snowy night on Christmas eve.

Up in the air, Tsuna suddenly had a déjà vu moment.

"Ne, Hibari-san. Why does it feel like we did this before?"

"Maybe we did before. Who knows?"

And snow continues to fall and drift slowly to the ground far away below them.

Many centuries have passed between the tenth and first generations, but they're still celebrating Christmas in their own special way.

* * *

**An Extra-Extra (Omake-omake?)**

**(1)**

"Nufufufufu. How right you are with that, isn't that correct Elena?" A certain melon head said as he walked towards the two of them with Elena accompanying him.

Daemon continues to laugh. "A holy night indeed, eh my lord?" He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows meaningfully at Giotto.

Alaude remains composed but his hands were clenched tightly together into fists, itching to knock some sense into the irritating melon head.

"I'll handle this one, Alaude." Giotto says, his face the colour of a ripe tomato out of embarrassment.

The High King's eyes glow orange and his I-Gloves burst into pure orange flames.

"I-Gloves, Mitena di Vongola Primo."

Thus Daemon Spade runs for his life as Elena laughs at him.

_A Merry Christmas was had by all of the Vongola, even between generations._

**End.**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who participated in this little omake contest!

I really enjoyed writing this for everyone, and I hope the winner of the draw likes this!~

So, how was this little Omake?

Maybe I should contests for every omake that I do? Who knows?

I thank everyone for their continued support.

Well, stayed tuned for more!

Have a wonderful Christmas and happy new year everyone!~


	8. Mare Part II

**Chapter Five**

_-Mare Part II-_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akiro does.

* * *

It wasn't like he didn't expect not to have any nightmares, but when he did it was inevitable and not very pleasant at all.

The only comfort he had was when he woke up to the sweet taste of his marshmallows.

He wasn't very happy when he found out he had run out of his bare necessity and already told his subordinate politely to get some more for him.

But Zakuro had bought the wrong kind!

He had specifically asked for strawberry flavoured marshmallows. Strawberry. Not those plain old, bland kinds he had already gotten used to.

Thank goodness Daisy had come along and had gotten some for him right after he woke up.

If he hadn't been there and gotten them for him, who knows what might have happened? Byakuran shuddered at the thought.

Back when he was little and his parents were the rulers of the Millefiore, his bad dreams hadn't been as bad.

Until the shadow in the land came about out of hiding and they became even worse.

The cause of his parent's deaths was no one else's but his.

Because he was the one that killed his parents.

He still remembered what had happened to this day.

Although legends were just legends, and history was just history what others don't know is the price they paid to settle things with the dark.

That price being the equivalent exchange of nightmares for the price of greater power.

The holders of Mare rings were sworn into secrecy by the Omerta to never reveal what real powers they now had.

The seven guardians of the seventh generation of the Millefiore kingdom:

King Byakuran. Kikyo. Zakuro. Daisy. Bluebell. Torikabuto. Ghost.

All descendants from the first guardians, all from noble, prestigious blood.

From the same cursed blood from the time that that legend was born.

The legend of the Millefiore and their part in stopping Checker Face.

Like the rings, Byakuran's nightmares had been passed down generation by generation.

That was the price that he alone had to pay for his powers.

Byakuran's guardians knew of his dilemma, and did everything in their control to help.

That included buying his marshmallows and putting up with him and his crazy obsessions and mood swings .

The Millefiore guardians were a closely knit group, having known each other since they were little.

In the Millefiore kingdom, there are two rulers.

The first one ruled the spiritual half of the kingdom, while the other ruled the physical half.

The spiritual ruler, usually is the king and from the first Millefiorian blood. On the other hand, the physical ruler of the land is ruled by an elected person in a democracy system.

Currently, the ruling political party in the reign of Byakuran the Seventh is led by Aria of the Giglio Nero.

Aria is the ruling queen of Millefiore and be in command over everything except what ideals they all move towards as a whole nation.

Those overly complicated decisions that decides the fate of nations.

That's the job for the ruling king, along with being in charge of protecting the land from any imminent danger, in the mental and magical sense.

* * *

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for touching Tsunayoshi."

Hibari lunged forwards to snap at Byakuran.

"Eh? Someone's jealous of me hugging my dear Tsu-chan?" Byakuran stated as he dodged with Tsuna still suffocating in his arms.

"Not in the least. I just don't want you to influence him in any possible way with you touching him." The jealous dragon Knocked Byakuran down with his long tail and Byakuran lost his hold on Tsuna.

He had caught a glimpse of Byakuran's mind, and it wasn't pleasant. That was the reason why Hibari wanted to get Tsuna away from him.

A few moments that only lasted a second later, disgusted at what he had seen, he had withdrawn from the white haired male's mind.

Tsuna fell on top of Byakuran, straddling him on the cold, marble floor.

After catching his breath while everyone was too stunned to react, he tried getting off of his but made things worse.

He blushed and kept on apologizing for his clumsiness.

His moving around made Byakuran increasingly uncomfortable in more ways than one.

The Millefiore ruler looked at bit dazed from his fall, but other than that, he was overjoyed to see Tsuna on top of him.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi. If you really wanted me that badly, can't we get a room first?"

That snapped Hibari out of his shocked state as he dragged Tsuna off of the moody pervert.

"Say that again and I'll burn you to death." Hibari hissed with fangs bared and Tsuna sheltered underneath him.

A loud popping noise could be heard, followed by shouts of "Jyuudaime!", "Oi-Tsuna!" and "Tsuna! Extreme time no see!" coming from their respective owners.

"Ciao-su. Dame-Tsuna, it's sad to see you in this state when you're not with me. Well, that's to be expected to from my dame student anyways." Reborn sighed, walking in with his four accompanying people.

The last person was Lambo, who was currently taking a nap while Ryohei gave him a piggy back ride.

Hibari was getting increasingly frustrated. More stupid herbivores were here? Irritating, stupid, stupid and stupid. Loud noises, screams and shouts.

Oh, he couldn't handle it all anymore and his pent up frustration exploded.

"Herbivores. I'll bite you all to death!" Hibari gave a predatory hiss and lunged forward to bite the closest herbivore to death, who was also the loudest of the bunch.

"You're Hibari, right? This is some EXTREME training that we're doing!" Ryohei shouted, being more louder than before.

Tsuna face palmed from where he had landed after Hibari had knocked him aside.

Hibari breathed out fire and singed the decorated walls behind the boxer.

Ryohei dodged Hibari's claws and danced down the hall as he shouted "Training to the extreme!", all the way down to the next corridor.

"No! Il Fiore in Erba! **(1)** It's gone!" Kikyo wept as he ran to the ashes of the painting.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gokudera and Zakuro cursed at the same time.

Yamamoto was smiling at everything happening around him with the sleeping Lambo in his arms, given to him by Ryohei after he started his "extreme exercise regime" with Hibari.

"This is fun, eh?" Yamamoto looked down at Reborn, who was smirking.

Yeah, of course it was. His student was probably having post traumatic stress, Hibari is going on a rampage to kill Ryohei. Gokudera and Zakuro are pissed off at Kikyo.

And Byakuran, well, was just being Byakuran. That's enough said for now.

"Yeah."

Byakuran clapped, and everything fell silent. Hibari's last roar and Ryohei's last "extreme" resounding off the walls into a quiet oblivion.

Everyone was frozen in time, in the midst of what they were doing.

Tsuna was covering his ears, Gokudera and Zakuro were still shouting at Kikyo. Even Yamamoto was paused in mid-laugh.

Everyone except for him and Reborn?

* * *

Wings spread from Byakuran's wings and he flew towards Tsuna and pinched his cheeks.

Reborn came up beside his dame student.

"So, how's my little cousin been doing?" Byakuran asked, looking at Reborn.

Even thought they weren't really related to each other, Byakuran sort of felt a little affection towards Tsuna.

Thank goodness he never thought of any other kind of love except for what he felt for those in his family.

Or else Tsuna was screwed, what with all those drooling carnivores hounding him.

Reborn proceeded to tell him everything that happened, up to the point where Timoteo got possessed and why they were here.

"I see, I see. Ne, that's why you need my help right?" Byakuran slowly nodded with a maniacal grin on his face.

Not expecting an answer, he flew off to congregate everyone into the room where he worked his magic.

He pushed the paralyzed people into the room to face the walls.

Byakuran clapped again, and everyone started to finish what actions they were doing before being frozen in motion.

The unbelievable amount of noise came again after the spell was released.

Hibari snapped at thin air while Ryohei punched the wall in front of him.

Tsuna started shrieking, and Yamamoto began to laugh once again.

Kikyo also continued to be harassed by the two hot headed people that were shouting insults at him while facing a stone wall each.

Lambo continued to sleep in Yamamoto's arms, unaware of the chaos happening around him.

Reborn stood on a stool fired his Leon revolver up into the ceiling.

The gunshot brought peace and quiet once more to the rowdy crowd.

Leon morphed back into his chameleon form and crawled back onto Reborn's wizard hat.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on him.

Even the great fear-instilling Hibari waited to see what the baby had to say.

"Oi. Don't look at me like I'm the one going to tell you what's going to happen next. Stare at him." Reborn pointed at Byakuran.

They all turned to look expectantly at him, and in turn, Byakuran just stared back at them.

Byakuran's eyes wandered around to look around at his guests and guardians and when his eyes reached Hibari, he smirked devilishly.

Hibari glared back, and that began their staring/glaring contest.

Angry and expressive steel gray eyes met smiling and slightly insane purple ones.

He definitely did not like him touching what was rightfully his.

Hs mind or his herbivore alike.

This time, a tendril of thought came from Byakuran and wormed its way into Hibari's mind.

He glare changed into an expression as shock as Byakuran spoke in his mind.

"Your mind feels human...I wonder if you are one?"

After, he started to rummage through his memories of Tsuna and him together.

When they had first laid eyes on each other, when Hibari had snatched him out of his classroom of staring classmates.

Even the encounter with the giant squid and how it nearly killed Tsuna was all there for Byakuran to see, and to judge.

Even how he had howled to the gods above to save Tsuna. All his emotions, thoughts, feelings and memories about Tsuna.

Only his personal life was left uncontaminated by the fiendish marshmallow lover's mental fingers.

"If you love my precious cousin and wish to lay claim on him, then you must protect him with your life, ne?"

The spiritual leader of the Millefiore withdrew his mind probe and started to speak with everyone present like nothing had happened.

It appears as if Byakuran had approved of Hibari?

Hibari quickly looked around the "magic" room and understood what had happened at once.

The herbivore had sifted through his thoughts in a matter of seconds with their mind game happening instantaneously without anybody else knowing.

* * *

Wao, even this herbivore says that I like the herbivore...Hibari thought.

That's because you do love Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Shut up, voice in my head. Or I'll bite you to death.

How are you going to do that? I'm part of your sub consciousness. If you were to bite me to death, that means that you'll have to knock yourself out.

Or maybe kill yourself. But I know you aren't suicidal, right? And if you actually are that much of an idiot to do that, go right ahead.

It'll be a win-win situation anyways.

You shut me up, but you bite yourself to death in the process.

You talk too much, and I have a headache now, herbivore. Hibari complained mentally.

Hibari's subconscious voice sighed.

Alright, I'll leave you alone for now. But if you're in difficult trouble, I'll be sure to help you!

Who in the six hells are you? I know for a fact that my inner voice does not sound like this.

Hibari grew suspicious of the other voice in his head.

He somehow knew that the presence did not pose a threat to him, but he didn't wish for it to not reveal its identity.

Darn. You guessed right. You remember me, right? Hibird?

What? You're part of my sub consciousness? Hibari was taken aback at the new information.

Can't talk. I see an amazing meal of fresh fish! Talk to you later, daddy! Make sure to be nice to mommy okay?

Hibird sent Hibari, his "daddy" a mental image of a waterfall in a rocky mountain crevice that flowed down to a serene looking lake.

The connection was broken, and Hibari could once again hear his thoughts in peace.

Hibird could somehow talk to him via thoughts and images? How the hell did that happen?

* * *

"E-eto. Hibari-san? We need one of your scales and a cloud flame sample from you for Byakuran to perform his tracking spell." Tsuna looked up at Hibari pleadingly.

He was still a bit intimidated by him, but not as before when he had snatched him away from Acirknight Academy on that fateful meeting day.

With everything they had been through, it was safe to assume that he trusted Hibari now.

Possibly with his life.

Hibari snorted in understanding and clawed off one of his beautiful obsidian scales from one of his claws and handed it over to his beloved herbivore.

Byakuran skipped over to where they were standing holding a glass vial in right hand while the curious others crowded around Hibari.

Of course, with Hibari being Hibari, he bit them all to death.

Zabuza and Kikyo and even Lambo was not spared.

Everyone was bitten to death and were immediately sent to the medical ward in the ocean themed palace.

Tsuna, Reborn and Byakuran were all special exceptions, of course.

"Hiba-chan, mind puffing a bit of your smoke in this little vialy here?" Byakuran then proceeded to wave the empty vial under Hibari's nostrils.

"First of all, do not call me Hiba-chan."

"What, do you want me to call you Oh Great and Mighty Dragon instead?" Byakuran crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes at him.

"That I would like hearing from you." Hibari grinned with an amusing merciless glint in his eye.

"Second, it is not smoke, but cloud flames."

"Well, you understood what I said, so I don't have to change what I say, because language is a type of communication used to comprehend others. So there. Nyah."Byakuran once more stuck the tiny glass vial under Hibari's nostrils.

This time, he got what he wanted. Hibari took a deep breath and when he exhaled, long wisps of purple smoke came out of his nostrils.

Some of the flames got sucked into the tiny vial as if by magic as the rest of them dissipated into Byakuran's airy magic room.

"Off you go now, got to get to work. Tell them to bring me some pineapple flavored marshmallows, okay?" Byakuran pushed Tsuna out of the room, and Hibari and Reborn followed suit.

"A-ano, where are we going to find pineapple flavoured marshmallows?"

"Just ask Daisy, he'll know where to find them. See you in a little bit!~"

Byakuran slammed the door in their faces.

"Herbivore..."

"Dame-Tsuna. I guess it's time for some more training, eh?"

Tsuna paled brilliantly before he fainted.

"Good job, baby. But why did you do that?" Hibari asked Reborn.

Hibari knew that Reborn knew that Tsuna hadn't gotten that much sleep in the Capital, no matter if Hibari was there or not.

When Basil had woken them up, Tsuna had just begun to doze off.

He had then gotten increasingly worried when breakfast came about,

muttering incomprehensible things and the like to no one.

Reborn did the right thing by causing Tsuna to faint so he could get some well needed rest.

"I don't really have to answer, do I?" Reborn smirked in reply.

Hibari snorted.

"I see that you have developed affections towards my dame-student." Reborn bluntly stated.

"You want him to become your mate, but you're in denial, is that right?"

"Baby. Since you know that already, why are you asking?" He glanced tiredly at Reborn.

Truly, did everyone know about his feelings towards Tsuna even before he realized it himself?

"I'm going to help you seduce him."

Seduce? As in to make the herbivore fall in love with him?

"I thought he was mine already?"

"Humans when displaying affections towards each other must be in mutual respect and have acceptance from their partner. You cannot force yourself on them, even though you might think that you can."

"How are you going to do that, akambo?"

"You'll just have to wait and see when Byakuran's done what he's doing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Byakuran was enveloped in his white cocoon that he had made with Hibari's cloud flames and his own sky ones.

He had his hands clasped together in prayer and was kneeling down.

Tendrils of his cocoon wrapped around his arms, torso, legs and even his throat and face.

These tendrils were like the nerves found inside the human nervous system.

Each and every one of them had its own purpose, why they were connected to him.

Every single one of those wisps represented who Byakuran is, and what he is made out of.

Before, he had pressed Hibari's scale into the wall of his cocoon, and his prayer made the it sink into the deep recesses of the sticky white shell.

When the glittering scale disappeared from view, Byakuran's body shook as a powerful wave of emotions hit him, all coming from Hibari's scale.

There were feelings of despair, rage, vengeance, hate, but above all, hope.

Byakuran continued to pray and chant as he felt his mind being bombarded with barely sustained memories from long ago.

In order for him to completely leave his body in his spirit and to travel in the memories, he needed an anchor for his actual body.

His anchor, in this case was the cocoon that protected him from mental and physical harm.

Taking a deep breath he stopped and clapped his hands together and orange sparks came flying out of his hands.

Byakuran's corporeal body rose out of his physical one, and he floated out of his confinement, the magic room, out of the castle and into the blue sky.

He did a couple of aerobic exercises in the sky, manoeuvring with his wings while the trail of memories and consciousness led him to the place where he had to go.

But he didn't have to fly at all, because there was an invisible tugging going on, making him go against his free will.

So, Byakuran enjoyed the free ride in the sky, and he put his arms

around his head and sat on a cloud and waited.

Not much time had passed before he encountered something.

A deep, ancient voice from the beginning of time itself echoed inside his head.

"A timekeeper eh? Too bad you can't get past my barrier."

With that statement said, Byakuran's corporeal body slammed into an invisible wall way high up in the sky unintentionally.

"Heh, that hurt you know. I want in."

"Even corporeal bodies, spirits and ghosts can't pass through. What makes you think you can get past the barrier?" The gatekeeper's deep bass voice chuckled.

"Heh? This is interesting, I think I have to get you out of the way first." Byakuran grinned and began chanting an opening spell.

"That won't necessarily work, you see. What you need is the correct key. All you need to do, is bring what works for you. The final answer lies, right before your eyes."

Byakuran stomped his feet madly on air. "Ne, all this rhyming is getting to me. Why can't you just tell me what the key is so I can just get inside?"

"Use your head for once in your life, Byakuran. Ask yourself this: What are you trying to do right now, in this current time? That is all I can help you with. The rest is up to you to figure out."

"You entertain me. Challenge accepted."

* * *

Almost instantaneously, the timekeeper was swallowed by a worm hole in space.

As he travelled through time, jumbled noises filled the time passage that rippled with past images of everything that he had ever seen.

He was on a quest to answer the question that the gatekeeper threw at him. To find the answer to that question that would lead him to the key.

The images he touched rippled like water, and he flew deeper into the tunnel of time to his most recent memories in the past.

What was he trying to do right now? He was trying to help his cute cousin do something. Do what? Oh, right.

He was helping Tsunayoshi-kun find the Nuvola Famiglia.

Something was really bugging him though, as he passed by the images of Tsuna and Hibari's arrival together at his castle.

It had something to do with the dragon. He had given him cloud flames, so could he possibly be the answer?

That's it! Was he the key that would shatter the warding spell?

"I've got the answer!" The timekeeper exclaimed gleefully.

His wonderful holler of discovery resounded throughout the time tunnel, cutting out the other muddled noises as he was propelled out of there with the force of his shout.

* * *

Byakuran came back into his physical body and blinked a couple of times to adjust.

Two different times and spaces took some time getting used to.

His cocoon had disappeared the moment he came back into his magic room. The wisps of used cloud and sky flames floated up towards the tall ceiling and then evaporated.

"I've got the key! I've got the key!" Byakuran hollered as he flew past hallways and past other hallways, not knowing what time it was.

It was the middle of the night, in fact. Although surprisingly, the winged maniac didn't seem to wake anyone up. It was a miracle that they all slept through the noise that he was creating. Well, his guardians were used to his midnight antics, and Reborn probably had earplugs with him already. Soon he burst into the guest room where he just knew where Tsuna was.

He was still shouting "I've got the key, I've got the key!", while Tsuna woke up and started screaming about ghosts again.

Byakuran began jumping up and down on Tsuna's bed as he continued to shriek.

It was too dark to see anything except for the faint white outline of Byakuran's profile.

The two created such a fuss that everyone, no matter how much training they had also stormed into the guest room.

What appeared was a long blue haired girl wearing a bathrobe looking like a half asleep zombie, a long haired male in silk pajamas, an angry bomber, a baseball nut, an extreme boxer, and a very sleepy and sadistic wizard slash tutor slash hitman. A very unpredictable but very deadly group that wanted their sleep.

The angry mob bashed the duo with their pillows until they could scream no more.

After the deed was done, they all gave each other content, satisfied smiles and headed off to bed once more to get a well deserved rest.

Where was Hibari? Well, he was sleeping outside the castle because he couldn't control himself being near the attention whore of a herbivore that was constantly on his mind. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get the opportunity to bite them to death.

* * *

Morning came and went with nothing unusual happening for once. Everybody had slept in due to the night bashing they went through.

King Byakuran ordered everyone present outside the magic room's door at exactly one minute until noon.

"Wahahaha! The great Lambo-san likes this door!"

There were new symbols etched onto the magic room's door in the shape of an arch, each representing one of the seven colours of the rainbow.

"Ghost will take care of things when I'm gone, ne?" Byakuran looked over his guardians that were present.

They all nodded in agreement, as it was for the best for the well being of the kingdom.

Kikyo, Daisy, Bluebell, Zakuro took a couple of steps back to make room for Hibari.

"This door here will teleport us to the Nuvola Famiglia, and Hibari is the key to us getting inside their realm."

The timekeeper mage clapped his hands and the symbols on the door lit up in their respective flames and finally, flew open to reveal nothing.

An otherworldly, ominous wind ruffled the hair of everyone there and made them shiver involuntarily.

"Well, this is extreme!" The statement from the enthusiastic boxer pretty much summed up the situation.

The others were left gaping in disbelief at the door. Hibari smirked as only a dragon could, because he felt something on the other side of the passageway waiting for him.

Could it be what I think it is? Hibari asked himself.

It wasn't exactly precisely nothing. Other than the fact that it was just pitch black nothingness.

"Stop staring at me like that! It'll be fine, okay? Don't misjudge the great Byakuran!" Reborn kicked him in the face.

"Get to the point already."

"Alright, alright! Nyah, the only thing we have to do is hold hands because everyone will end up different dimensions if we don't stick together. Everyone that is, except for Hiba-chan. He knows the way by instinct."

"Hiba-chan?" Hibari growled out. He was a fearsome dragon, for Nuvola's sake! No pet names for him, please.

"Enough of this. We don't have much time left." Reborn stated.

"See you herbivores later." Hibari jumped through the portal door.

He couldn't wait any longer because he felt something familiar radiating from the gateway. A feeling that was making his blood boil.

Byakuran, Tsuna and the rest of his loyal friends leaped in moments after him.

On the other hand, Reborn stayed behind and used his own teleportation skills.

The door slammed shut as the last of them passed through into the beyond.

Then the flames went out, and the symbols on the door became black and charred.

* * *

**(1) **_Il Fiore in Erba:_ Flower in the Grass

* * *

**(A/N): **Do you see why I made this into two parts now? It has too many words, heheh.

I'm so evil... I left you guys on a cliffhanger. *Is starting to write the next chapter...as soon as exams are done...*

*BANGS HEAD ON TABLE* I hope you guys understand this but, unfortunately, school comes first. That means that education and exams come before this. Never fear though, as soon as I have the time, I shall post the next chapter up!~ :3 I don't want you guys to murder me in my sleep. DDX

Thank you for your understanding.

_Thanks to everyone who review and continue to support me in this quest to write! _


	9. His Hope and Past, Destinies Interwined

**Chapter Six**

_-Lost Hope, Unveiled Past, and Destinies Intertwined-_

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, the usual disclaimer is applicable to this story. Alas, it is still not the day for me to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

KHR belongs to Akira Amano.

**Author's Note: **

**_Italics/_**_Italics = _Poems, rhymes and legends.

* * *

In the speed of light Tsuna and his loyal friends passed through the void and were chucked out into the sky.

Before they could begin to fall, Hibari caught Tsuna on his back and the others became suspended in the air with a flying spell Byakuran uttered.

Reborn appeared a couple of seconds later riding a Leon broomstick.

"Heheh. Look at me, Dera Dera! I'm flying!" A certain baseball lover exclaimed as he made swimming motions in the air.

"Stupid baseball freak! Stop doing that, you're embarrassing us!" Gokudera crossed his arms and glared at Yamamoto.

Reborn pulled his wizard's hat down and smirked.

Who knew that Gokudera was that perceptive?

One glance at the sky in front of them and he knew that something was out of place.

It was all it took for him to see that they were in the presence of an entity.

Yamamoto swam towards the hot headed bomber, and they accidently collided with each other.

Just then, the same voice of the gatekeeper that spoke to Byakuran before started to speak again.

* * *

"Back again, are we now timekeeper?" A baritone voice boomed out.

"Ne, was I right? Did I bring the key?" An excited Byakuran exclaimed, clapping his hands happily as he congratulated himself.

Invisible eyes carefully scan the crowd and locked on to the heir of Fuoco and the only possible dragon left in existence.

"Yes, you have brought the keys. Now you need to know what they are."

The timekeeper suspiciously narrowed his lavender eyes at the proclamation.

He was pretty sure he heard wrong. Did the gatekeeper say keys plural, instead of key?

"I thought I only needed one key?"

"Alas once you have found some but not all the keys, then the ones present must be used. Now, answer me this, and you will find what the keys are.

**_Seven colours colour the sky,_**

**_It not matter which one,_**

**_What matter is the line._**

**_From the past to the present,_**

**_The matter is the matter needed._**

**_These things are a part of you,_**

**_You breathe life into one of me._**

**_While the other lets you live,_**

**_The other can take life._**

**_No two are the same,_**

**_But without the two of them,_**

**_You might just be a sham._**

**_Everyone present has the two,_**

**_One the same, the other not._**

**_We ask you this,_**

**_Who might we be?"_**

There was a momentary pause but Lambo broke the silence by farting.

The power of his gasses propelled him towards his not so brotherly figure, Gokudera.

"Ara ara, where is Lambo-san's grape candy?" The young cow proclaimed while picking his nose.

"Extreme question!" Ryohei punched the air.

Gokudera was racking his brain and then figured out the answer, not to Lambo's question but the riddle.

However, Hibari beat him to it.

* * *

"Blood and flames. The answer are flames and blood of the people." The dragon answered coldly.

"Correct. You may pass by giving the barriers those two things. That baby there knows the keys that I speak of."

Once again, Reborn put his best world renowned poker face own and stared down the invisible wall, assuming that was the direction the gatekeeper was in.

"Gatekeeper, just how much do you know about me?"

"Almost everything about your existence, Acrobaleno."

"Hmph. I see." Reborn said and turned to look at the others.

"You heard the gatekeeper. The keys are the people with the correct blood and flames. All of you must dispel your flames on the physical barrier. Your blood would then let you pass through the other barrier that only allows certain people to pass through."

Hibari looked amused. "But not you, baby wizard?"

"Let's just say I override the authority here, and normal laws do not apply to me."

Gokudera air-dragged Lambo towards the general direction of the invisible barrier.

"Stupid cow and I will go first Jyuudaime!" Gokudera saluted to Tsuna with his other hand.

"Stupidera, the great Lambo-san demands to know what we're doing!" A snot bubble came out of his nose and Gokudera had to let go of Lambo's hand to dodge it.

It appears that Byakuran's spell also applied to snot being able to fly as well.

"Watch and learn, ahoshi!" Gokudera shouted as he lit his right index finger on fire with concentrated cherry red storm flames and crudely jabbed his finger into the undetectable wall.

"Ah, son of a banshee!" Gokudera cursed as he withdrew his hand began to suck on his bruised finger.

Very typical for a hot headed Gokudera to do such a thing so brashly, since he was supposed to be smart and logical.

"Ahahaha! Bakadera hurt his finger!" Lambo crowed, as his laughter generated green lightning flames that lit up his horns which struck the same place Gokudera's finger had been.

Two lifelike, different dragon eyes emerged from the invisible wall, one a fiery red and the other a calm lime green colour, and both had black slits as pupils.

Another five dragon eyes appeared beside the two open ones, but they were closed were closed.

Up next were Ryohei and Yamamoto.

Gokudera and Lambo hastily moved away from the creepy unblinking eyes that seemed to follow their every movement to give the two some room.

They directed their flames to the same spot again, and two more dragon eyes opened to look at them.

The one beside the green one had a sunflower yellow iris, and the one beside celestial sun eye had a Prussian blue one representing the rain.

* * *

Lastly, Hibari and Tsuna approached the invisible divider to the unknown.

Hibari felt his scales get all tingly with nervous and exciting energy due to the vast amounts of radiating aura being emitted from the eyes.

Hibari curiously craned his long serpentine neck up to further inspect them, puffing out cloud flames from his nostrils.

This opened the fifth dragon eye, which was in a rich plum colour that stared right back at the curious dragon.

The great dragon reared his head back and glanced at the eyes coolly at a farther distance.

Tsuna, still on Hibari's back took a long, deep breath and relaxed by closing his eyes.

He felt the power of his divine flame well up inside him and when he opened his eyes again, a clear bright orange sky flame was blazing on his forehead.

Some of Tsuna's sky flames got sucked into the sixth eye and that slowly made the second last eye open.

Everyone was expecting the sky flame's eye to have an orange hue, as it was the celestial flame it represented, but they were wrong.

The eye slowly cracked open to reveal a multitude of colours like the ones one might see in a kaleidoscope.

All the seven colours of the rainbow were harmoniously combined with one another, with the fiery orange being more prominent than the others.

The eye represented the harmony factor of the sky flames quite well indeed.

A content grumbling was heard in the distance, the sound possibly made by the mysterious gatekeeper.

The company of adventurers were to captivated by the beautiful sight of the sky-eye that they forgot that there was one last eye left.

Even Byakuran stared at it in awe, having seen nothing as unusual as that one eye.

At that moment, the entire barrier became shrouded and mist.

Then, not long after the mist parted to reveal a castle in the sky sitting on a bed of downy white clouds.

* * *

"You may enter."

The aged doors creaked open as a whirlwind blew them all in, except for Byakuran.

He hit the second invisible barrier with a loud thump, like how a bird would crash into a window.

"You do not have the proper blood required."

The angry timekeeper looked distraught for a moment until he brightened up as his usual slightly insane cheery self again.

"Ne, Tsuna tell me what happens next when you come back out, okay?" He waved and disappeared in a flash.

He would find out the outcomes to the little adventure they were about to have, one way or the other.

* * *

Their attention was drawn elsewhere when Ryohei punched his fist in the air at his discovery.

"Look at the extreme details on this extreme thing!"

The extreme boxer then was pointing towards a story of some sort, titled Alaude's Will located very close to where they were all standing.

When they had arrived, the torches lining the parapets were already lit, as if the castle had waited for their visit.

"E-eh? I think I recognize this from somewhere?" Tsuna exclaimed, still perched on Hibari's back.

"Dame-Tsuna! Of course it looks familiar to you. The legend was in one of your textbooks."

Reborn made a scorning sound as he quickly kicked his no-good student on his side and that made him fall to the musty stone floor.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?" A certain octopus head cried out as he helped his beloved boss up.

"I'm fine, Gokudera."

"Dame-Tsuna, look at this part of the legend." Reborn pointed to the end of the legend inscribed on the cracked walls.

The brunet walked over to the emblazoned details and began to read out loud.

_In the meantime, the boss of the wielders of the harmony flame, Vongola Primo Giotto had come to a conclusion. _

_His conclusion was that he must make a pact with all of the divine flames to defeat the common enemy they have. _

_Vongola Primo prayed to the Seven Acrobaleno Gods of the Divine Flames that they would help him mend their broken ties, and they helped by giving Primo the Seven Acrobaleno Seals and the Dragon Capes._

_ He was told by the great gods from above that in order to defeat the approaching danger; he would need to give an Acrobaleno Seal and a Dragon Cape as a peace offering to the other six rulers of the states of divine flames so that they could form an alliance. _

_The Acrobaleno seals would give the holders of them the ability to use their powers to the limits in desperate situations, while the Dragon Capes would turn the holders into dragons._

_Although, one particular family already had that ability and were made to be in charge of the Capes. _

_**A Poem from when the Pact was made:**_

_The Sun of bright, the old ways remembered,_

_If the Sky gets Misty or Cloudy, you'll be sure to consider,_

_When the Storms will come,_

_In which will bring the Lightning and the Rain to come to band together._

_It is the Sky that envelops all, _

_Uniting the seven divine flames to defend against the evils of this land._

_The two families that have the closest ties,_

_Since the beginning of time,_

_Will have the last say,_

_When all others say 'nay._

* * *

Gokudera's eyes widened as comprehension filled them when he looked back and forth frantically at Hibari and the legend.

Reborn smirked again in amusement.

The bomber's explosive and impulsive nature got the better of him and he finally snapped.

"If you were a Nuvola, why did you kidnap the Tenth, dragon?" Gokudera questioned, his left eyebrow twitching in irritation as he advanced towards the entertained and amused Hibari.

He was still irritated from the dragon spewing out the answer to the conundrum the gatekeeper posed quicker than him.

A tanned hand grabbed onto the hot head's shoulder, preventing him from advancing towards the dragon.

"Mai, mai Dera! No need to act so suddenly, I'm sure Hibari had his reasons."

The spikes along Hibari's neck glinted in the light of the torches as he tilted his head in question.

"Enough ramblings. Enter the main chamber at once, lest I have no more patience in dealing with mere children." The annoyed voice of the gatekeeper spoke out.

* * *

When they entered the auditorium like chamber in the deep recesses of the aged and untreated castle, they did not expect to find six large frozen blocks of ice waiting for them.

They were positioned neatly in a shape of a semicircle, surrounding a gold pedestal.

In every chunk of zero point breakthrough ice, there lay an enormous dragon frozen in time with their eyes closed as if they were in deep slumber.

Each dragon was ten times the size of Hibari, who was already pretty large for a dragon.

Although, an azure coloured dragon at the right end of the arch did not have his head frozen.

A content purr came from it at the same time as cool, calculating gray-blue eyes as cold as glaciers stared at the crowd and their disbelieving faces.

The other dragon's lips curled up into a content smirk when Hibari's aubergine scales stood on end.

"I formally welcome you all to Nuvola Castello. Now, release me from my arctic prison at once."

Ryohei scratched his head in confusion while Lambo picked his other nostril.

Reborn was nowhere to be found and Tsuna began to stutter again.

"H-how would we do that, Mr. Dragon sir?"

The dragon rolled his eyes at the herbivore, regardless of how the scent of the small weakling attracted him.

He was used to all those princeling smells, been around them for generations.

"If you've been educated well, clearly you must know that this ice is made out of negatively compressed deathperation flames. Meaning, in general that it should be melted using deathperation flames."

Imaginary light bulbs lit up on above everyone's heads as they finally knew what to do.

The group of friends and Hibari positioned themselves equally around the mysterious dragon and poured their celestial flames onto him.

Each person had their eyebrows scrunched up in intense concentration, all of them wanting the ice to melt.

After a while the ice began to melt slowly but surely, disappearing into wisps of hot steam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reborn had teleported back to the Capital, Destino.

He retold all the events that happened to Timoteo, who was nodding at the end of every sentence.

His face grim when he said,

"Reborn. Hurry, it's after me again."

"Understood, Ninth. I'll try speed things up a notch."

The baby wizard bowed, afterwards departed in a stylish fashion and a flashy bang.

* * *

Shortly afterwards all the zero point breakthrough ice melted off of the aged dragon.

It took a deep breath and stretched its spiky Prussian blue wings, analyzing his saviors all the while.

Everyone else backed away from him to give him some space.

"Be back in a few seconds." Was all he said as he exhaled heavy purple clouds flames and covered himself completely with them.

Truthfully enough, as soon as the cloud flames parted it revealed a platinum blonde haired young man standing upright, with the same narrow glacier like eyes as the dragon from before.

He wore a grey trench coat with a pair of handcuffs attached to it.

A long, luxurious dragon scaled amaranthine cloak trimmed with thick, dyed purple fur hung off his slight shoulders.

The mantle that covered his shoulders emitted a radiant shine and spoke of ancient powers; a kept secret almost lost to mankind.

"I have not formally introduced myself yet. My name is Alaude of the Nuvola Famiglia, the gatekeeper and the Forgoer." The man called Alaude bowed.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the flamboyant display.

Wait, if he was a dragon how could he have turned into a human? Could he do that as well?

The shape shifter smirked as he read Hibari's mind.

"Why, of course you can. You're a Nuvola as well." Alaude raised a brow at that.

Of course, he knew who Hibari Kyoya was, that including his past, and his parents.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Hibari snapped back, hating to have his mind read by a being more superior than him.

"Hn. I have no interest in fighting a mere child. Since you're in your adolescence, have you tried propagating before?"

Hibari growled out an affirmative.

"I see. Then you do know what to do. You need to do the reverse of propagating and compress, absorb your cloud flames so that they are inside of you."

Hibari, following Alaude's example tried it out.

* * *

A moment later and a naked teenage boy appeared out of the cloud flames.

He had almost the same haircut as Alaude, although it was less disheveled and was midnight black in colour.

Their faces and physique were also very similar and the two could be mistaken as brothers.

Sharp, gray eyes glared at the crowd before him.

"Herbivores..." What are you staring at?

"Hieee!" Tsuna screamed out, avoiding Hibari's questioning gaze while blushing furiously.

One look at Hibari's intimdatingly handsome face had made Tsuna quickly look down, which was where the cloud's man-parts were.

The others stood where they were and refused to look up, everyone of them blushing.

Hibari was becoming very irritated and began to walk towards Tsuna, who quickly backed away from him.

His important parts were bouncing around like there was no tomorrow.

"Eh-eto. Hibari-san? What are you doing?"

"Herbivore. Look at me."

Tsuna looked up meekly at the still naked Hibari, who held his face up to his and crashed their lips together.

Tsuna's head hit the floor as Hibari went on top of him.

"Tenth! I'll save you!"

"Hahaha. Gokudera, that looks fun."

"Extreme!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he let out a surprised gasp.

This gave the hungry carnivore the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue into Tsuna's mouth as he began to map out the wet cavern.

The brunet, still too stunned to respond just closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure that Hibari was making him feel.

Their tongues danced together in a wicked dance for dominance, with Tsuna losing the battle.

Hibari's warm human hands went up his shirt, making him shiver.

Tsuna's legs wrapped around Hibari's as their kiss deepened even more.

Both wanting to press their bodies even closer together, wanting to melt into each other.

Tsuna snapped out of his reverie.

Wait a hold on a jiffy, this was his first kiss!

Shouldn't have his first one been with Kyoko instead of a guy? He thought to himself in alarm.

Exasperated, and out of panic, he pushed Hibari off of him.

The little Tsuna was flushed red all over and panting, his hair in a tousled mess.

The lustful skylark let out an annoyed growl just as a sack of clothes hit him on the head.

"Put those on so you do not disturb the peace."

For once in his life, Hibari did as he was told, because he saw the reasoning behind it.

This time he was the one disturbing the peace, after all.

He walked out of the chamber and changed in private.

* * *

With expensive silk clothes adorning his masculine body, Hibari Kyoya in his human form was ready to join the rowdy mob again-even though he didn't want to.

All he wanted to know now was what that herbivore dragon said about him being a "Nuvola" as well.

He walked back into the auditorium, looking around to see that everyone was sitting down on a long, rectangular conference table with Alaude at one of the ends that they hadn't noticed before.

After that little excursion, Tsuna refused to meet Hibari's eyes when he walked in.

Yamamoto was restraining Gokudera from getting up, and Lambo was dozing again.

Ryohei was practicing boxing by punching the air with his fists.

Reborn had magically appeared again, and reclined his feet on the table in luxury and utter relaxation.

"Kyoya, sit." Alaude ordered.

"I'll bite you to death for your disrespect."

"I'm your grandfather, and I knew your parents."

Hibari's grey eyes widened in shock. Could he know who killed his parents?

He felt the crowd's curious eyes looking at him and repressed a shudder.

He would bite them all to death later for not minding their own business.

He sauntered over to the farthest end of the table away from the herbivores and sat down, crossing his arms casually on his chest.

He glowered at everyone present, Alaude especially.

"Explain. Now."

Hibari's grandfather complied and launched into a tragic tale of Hibari's past.

"Twenty six years ago, your mother laid an egg. The egg was you, Kyoya. At that time, many other dragons from surrounding kingdoms came to visit you, young princeling. Until that fateful day, merely five days from you being delivery, when a being from the very pits of hell barged in and killed everyone here brutally. Our family was unprepared for the ambush."

Alaude paused for a brief moment, looking up at his listeners and sucking in a deep breath.

The next part was going to be a big blow for his great-great-distant grandson.

Hibari basically just signalled him to continue on his storytelling.

The others too, were waiting for him patiently to resume.

Reborn on the other hand, looked very impatient.

"You know what happened next. While your father was distracting the murderer, your mother used the last of her flames, her dying will to transport you to the cave where you spent the rest of your ten years as an egg there. The killer went mad when he knew that you escaped, and killed your parents and departed, laughing savagely."

Alaude quickly glanced at Hibari again, who was digging his long nails into the worn table.

"At the time, I was still frozen but some of your father's flames melted my head just as he died. He transferred some memories of the battle before he joined your mother in heaven."

A loud crack was heard at Hibari's end, where he had broken a large piece of the table off with his nails.

He had a barely restrained look of bloody murder on his face, while a menacing aura came off him.

The young Nuvola gnashed his teeth together.

"Continue."

"Then you hatched, and now you're at the age of sixteen, the age where your abilities start to develop. I do not know who the murderer is, your father did not see it because the creature was shrouded in darkness."

Alaude went to Hibari, and delicately passed him a pair of long hollow metallic tubes with segregated joints, black handles on them.

Like everything in the castle, the pair of weapons looked worn, but treated with care and pride.

"They were your father's. I hope they serve you well."

Hibari peered down at the tonfas in his hands, then lashed out at Alaude with them.

The older skylark easily dodged the attack.

"I'll bite you to death."

"I do not fight mere children."

"Hn."

Hibari dashed out of the room again, and the loud clashing and clanging of tonfas were heard in the distance as he got farther and farther away from them.

The juvenile skylark leaving a path of mass destruction behind him.

* * *

Alaude had seen the look on Hibari's face, and it wasn't lovely.

No cloud should act that, that frail.

Weak.

Was there any way to get Kyoya to take a breather and calm down?

Not likely.

Reborn cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, but it is possible. Leave it to my dame student. He already knows how to handle the little dragon."

"Huh? M-me calm Hibari-san down? No way! I don't think that's possible Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked.

He did not want to get bitten to death, him having seen the murderous look on Hibari.

Leon crawled down from Reborn's wizard hat and into his right hand, where it transformed into a wand.

He pointed it at Tsuna threateningly.

"Eeek! Not the wand, Reborn! Anything but that!"

"Then do as you are told."

"Okay, okay! Yeesh!"

"How come I don't see you going?" Reborn waved his wand at Tsuna again.

His student dashed out the door, still wailing about how unfair his tutor was being.

"Anybody want to explain what that was about?" Alaude asked.

"I merely solved the issue." Was the answer he got from a certain sadistic tutor.

* * *

"What the hey, Reborn? Always making me do the things I don't want to do!" Tsuna ranted.

He was following Hibari's path of annihilation down one of the many long hallways of yet, another castle.

Then, his jogging slowed down into a brisk trot as he reminisced about what Hibari did.

He had turned into a human and kissed him!

The human Hibari was as elegant and stately as his dragon form.

Who knew that Hibari was a shape shifting Nuvola anyways?

Well, obviously the oblivious Tsuna hadn't known that.

He still thought of how Hibari's gaze was filled with desire, impulse, and...love?

Tsuna licked his lips, still tasting Hibari's unique, weird but pleasant musky flavour.

That little act from the shape shifter left Tsuna all confused about his feelings.

If Tsuna found Hibari, he wouldn't know what to say to him.

* * *

At the end of the path of destruction, Tsuna walked into a portrait gallery.

The framed paintings were vignettes, head shots of people that were obviously from the Nuvola.

Hibari was seen to be standing in front of two portraits of a man and a woman who looked eerily similar to him, tonfas still clutched tightly in his hands.

He turned his head towards the visitor and seeing that it was Tsuna, ignored him and turned back to look at his parent's portraits.

Tsuna walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"A-ano Hibari-san? I'm sorry about what happened to your parents."

Hibari dropped onto his knees, devoid of any emotion and hugged Tsuna.

His shoulders heaved in silent mourning, but the tears that threatened to fall did not fall.

Surprised, Tsuna drew comforting circles on his back as they held each other close.

"It's alright, Hibari-san. I've got you. You don't need to hold it in." Tsuna calmly stated.

That was all the skylark needed to break down and cry, silent streams of tears trailing down his face like cascades.

He let out a strangled wail, lamenting for his losses.

He barely knew his parents for a week, and they were taken from him.

When they were taken from him, he hadn't even hatched yet.

Meaning that Hibari never knew what his parents looked like, and who they were.

All the effort into finding out what exactly happened to his parents.

Every ounce of hope he had left about them still being alive was gone.

He had lied to himself, kept on saying to himself that his parents were still there for them.

At this instant, he faced reality as it ruthlessly struck him across the face.

The two of them stayed in that position for a while, neither saying another word.

Tsuna shared Hibari's sorrow, understanding how hard it was for him to cope.

He shared the same feeling of hopelessness, ready to give up on life, until Reborn had come along.

Before, all he had been was a figurehead, a tool used by his parents to gain them more status in society.

Although when he failed miserably at everything that Nana and Iemitsu put him through, they began to pay no attention to him.

That was when the abuse from the servants started to happen.

So of course, Tsuna would understand. It was as if destiny had brought them together to help and support each other.

"I didn't even know them, Tsunayoshi and they were taken from me. Now, all I have left is you." Hibari squeezed Tsuna into his chest, the last of his tears dry on his pale face.

"I won't Hibari-san. I won't leave you."

* * *

**On a happier note... SURPRISE!~** This time, I'm making a Valentine's Day Omake for DragonCape Genesis, nyah!~

One lucky person will be receiving a Omake from me, Xenairge.

You must have a Fanfiction account with PM-ing enabled to send me your requests!

* * *

**How to join:**

Please send me a **PM or review** for your wish list. You must have a fanfiction account!

**YOUR WISH LIST MUST INCLUDE:**

Characters/Pairing:

Genre:

Prompts and/or Theme:

Rating (K-T):

It'll be 1k-2k long, and a special surprise for everyone.

On February 5th, I'll be writing down everybody's names on separate pieces of paper and drawing a name from the pile at random.

This will give me until Valentine's day to write the Omake, so send in your requests pronto!

The final reveal of the Omake will be posted on the 14th with the lucky person notified.

Good luck everyone!~ ;3

Don't worry. It'll be the same as the last time. I'll be still working on the main story. Believe it! XD

* * *

**Heheh...sorry for the OCCness on Hibari's part.../tonfa'd**

**But we've finally got some 1827 action going on, eh? 8D Tsuna's first kiss!**

**Hibari: Prepare to be bitten to death. **

**Xenairge: Gah! Review so I don't get bitten to death please? *Praying to reach 50 reviews***


	10. Stalkers-A Valentine's Omake

Thank you to everyone who left me a review or PMed me. I have PMed the winner. Reg Greenbaum.

Here's your fluffy omake:

* * *

The special day where love fills the air, with couples spend every passing second together. It is the day that many people call Valentine's Day.

In the kingdom of Fuoco, our couple appears. Hibari Kyoya, holding the hands of a certain herbivore. Half of their day was already spent with them going around to different restaurants sampling the special Valentine's Day foods.

Right now, they avoided the busy streets of one of the many crowded marketplaces in the Capital, and found a nice secluded bench underneath a weeping willow tree. The sun was shining brightly above them, and the tree provided shade for them. The atmosphere was sweet and welcoming, with peace and quiet surrounding the two.

"A-ano, Happy Valentine's Day, Hibari-san." Tsuna stuttered as he handed the skylark a box of homemade chocolates.

"Hn. Herbivore." Hibari took the chocolates and messily teased Tsuna's hair.

In the meantime, a certain pineapple-head was spying on the couple from a distance away. The said human fruit was currently hiding behind the shrubbery in the park. Mukuro Rokudo had stalked Tsuna since the beginning of dawn, where the little Tsuna had began to panic about spending the romantic day with his nemesis, Hibari. Mukuro's heart clenched when he saw Tsuna's hair being messed up by Hibari.

Isn't that supposed to be me receiving homemade chocolates and ruffling his hair? The jealous pineapple asked himself.

While Mukuro was so lost within his thoughts, he didn't realise that the shape shifter had sneaked up behind him, his pair of trusty tonfa at the ready.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death." For stalking my herbivore and I...

The duo started their usual brawl, trident clashing against tonfa. Both of their attentions were focused solely on the other. Mukuro got a cut on Hibari's left cheek while Hibari swung his right tonfa at his ribs as a counter.

Tsuna just face palmed, still on the park bench. It was just like any other day, where they would fight each other over him. Even though it was Valentine's Day, the skylark still hadn't learned to share him.

Just minutes later, and they were virtually, equally covered in cuts and bruises. Some of the wounds had drops of blood seeping out of them. The pineapple licked a long cut that covered his left arm, lapping up his own blood. Hibari just continued to bore his eyes at Mukuro, never letting his concentration slip for just a moment.

Unfortunately for the both of them, they did not realize that were was another stalker on the loose.

The other stalker grabbed Tsuna up bridal style from the bench in one swift motion and flew away.

"Ne, Tsuna's mine for the day!~" The white haired kidnapper sang aloud.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Tsuna was struggling in the other's hold.

"Hieeee! Hibari-san, save me!"

Both of them stopped fighting at once and bared their fangs at the retreating Byakuran.

"Oh no! Tsuna, I'll save you!"

A whip suddenly came out of nowhere and tangled Hibari and Mukuro up into a chaotic pile on the ground. Because they were caught unprepared by the surprise attack, Hibari had accidentally fallen on top of the perverted blue haired teenager. Fallen where exactly? Sadly for the shape shifting Nuvola, Lady Luck wasn't at his side and he could have found a better place to fall. His lips had plummeted directly on top of Mukuro's.

The heterochromatic eyed illusions master wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the skylark. His message transparently clear. His look obviously saying, "you know you want me, Hibari-kun", while his eyes were glistening, mentally laughing his taunting signature laugh.

He wrapped his arms around Hibari to hold him close and began to poke his tongue teasingly at Hibari's lips. The angry Nuvola nipped at Mukuro's lips, drawing ruby droplets of blood out. Dino was trying desperately to untangle the two from the disorder he created, blushing faintly. All he had wanted to do was "watch over" his cousin so nothing naughty or bad would be done to Tsuna on Valentine's.

"Agh! Sorry, sorry!" The Bucking Bronco apologized shamefully.

He was annoyed at first with the pineapple herbivore stalking him. Then, he was just slightly more than irritated when the marshmallow herbivore stole his herbivore away from him. Now, he was practically seething, and beyond outraged.

On instinct alone, Hibari automatically activated his natural defence mechanism and turned into a dragon.

Angry wisps of smoke trailed out of his nostrils as his eyes narrowed, and his muscles contracted; ready to lunge at them.

"I'll bite you all to death."

Dino and Mukuro took this as a cue to start running for their lives.

Even though his prey was in his line of sight, he decided to go after his herbivore first.

He would bite the other two to death later.

Hibari leaped into the air, his dragon body twisting as he did a back flip midair to gain speed.

He could just see the kidnapper in the distant horizon. The sun was setting behind him, orange rays from the dying glowing orb illuminating the clouds above.

Meanwhile on the ground, the odd duo sweat dropped.

They thought for sure that they would be bitten to death by the sadistic skylark.

"Kufufufu. Bucking Bronco, want to grab something to eat? I'm starved."

Dino looked taken back by the other's offer.

"Eh? Oh, um sure I guess." I'm sure Tsuna will be fine, I hope. Dino crossed his fingers mentally.

One was limping on one leg, while the other male tripped over his own feet every five seconds. They soon went out of the destroyed park and soon melted into the general mob at the marketplace.

* * *

Hibari caught up to Byakuran when he touched down with Tsuna back at the Capital's palace.

"Herbivore, why here?"

"Fufufu. Because I felt like it."

"Um Byakuran-san, you can let go now."

"But I like Tsuna-chan in my arms."

"Let him go or be burned to death."

"All I was doing was just checking to see if he was alright on Valentine's Day." The timekeeper traced his finger up and down Tsuna's neck, making the latter shiver.

Tsuna was still struggling to get out of Byakuran's strong grip.

"E-eto let go please, Byakuran."

"See? No injuries." The Millefiore leader smiled as he ignored Tsuna's struggling.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven..."

Byakuran pushed Tsuna away from him, before giving him a quick peck on the forehead.

"Have fun, ne?" He said as he waved and teleported away.

Oh, the two definitely had a lot of fun afterwards...

**End.**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who participated in this second little omake contest!

I really enjoyed writing this for everyone, and I hope the winners of the draw likes this!~

So, how was this little Omake? Be sure to leave a review!~

Maybe I should contests for every omake that I do? Who knows?

I thank everyone for their continued support.

I hope you guys had a wonderful Valentine's Day~

Well, stayed tuned for more!


End file.
